Rowan of the Woods
by ladyinquisitor93
Summary: Rowan was stuck in a dead end job, but after keeping a promise to her deceased grandfather for years, she finally decided it was time for a change. Inheriting her grandfather's farm, she took a big chance and moved from city life to country life. Upon arriving, she has more work than she ever thought possible, but it's a challenge she's happy to accept.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting at her desk, Rowan sighed as she remembered the last time she saw her grandfather.

 _"I want you to have this sealed envelope."_

 _Rowan looked at it and made to open it, but her grandfather stopped her._

 _"No, no, be patient." He said, smiling wearily at her. "There will come a day when you feel crushed by the burden of modern life and your bright spirit will fade before a growing emptiness. When that happens, my girl, you'll be ready for this gift."_

Rowan looked down at the envelope she held in her hands. She had been working at Joja for longer than she ever thought she would and she was tiring of it. 'There's no better time to read this, I suppose.' She opened the envelope and read the letter inside, smiling as she could hear her grandfather's voice as she read.

"Dear Rowan, if you are reading this, you must be in dire need of a change. The same thing happened to me, long ago. I'd lost sight of what mattered most in life... real connections with other people and nature. So I dropped everything and moved to the place I truly belong. I've enclosed the deed to that place... my pride and joy: New Dawn Farm. It's located in Stardew Valley, on the southern coast. It's the perfect place to start your new life." Rowan teared up a bit and smiled as she continued to read the last bit. "This was my most precious gift of all, and now it's yours. I know you'll honor the family name, my girl. Good luck. Love, Grandpa. P.S. If Lewis is still alive say hi to the old guy for me, will ya?" Rowan smiled. 'Thank you, Grandpa. I think it is time for a change.'

* * *

Rowan sat on the bus, watching the lush green rolling hills pass by. She grinned when she saw the sign for Stardew Valley. She was half a mile away from her new start. As they reached nearer the coastline, Pelican Town peeked through the hills and the woods and Rowan's smile grew. She thought back to her father, who had hugged her and sent her on her way with teary eyes just that morning. She would miss him, but she promised that she would write and come visit as often as she could.

The bus pulled into the stop and Rowan stood, thanking the driver before she stepped off. Looking around, she was amazed at the dense woods and the green grass all around her.

"Hi, you must be Rowan!"

Rowan looked up as a red haired woman approached her. "Yes, hi." She outstretched her hand.

The woman smiled and shook her hand. "I'm Robin, the local carpenter. Mayor Lewis sent me here to fetch you and show you the way to your new home. He's there right now, tidying things up for your arrival. The farm's right over here, if you'll follow me."

"Cool, thanks."

Rowan followed Robin down the road and as they got closer and closer, everything began to look very familiar. She hadn't been to her grandfather's farm in years, not since she was almost too little to remember. They came up to the farmhouse and stopped by the mailbox.

"This is New Dawn Farm." Robin said.

Rowan looked around in dismay. "What happened? It looks like a tornado hit!"

Everything was overgrown, rocks and boulders littered what was once beautiful crop fields, trees scattered the plot in thick groups. It was very clear that no one had taken care of it since her grandfather had gotten sick, even after he died.

"What's the matter?" Robin asked, looking at her. She smiled. "Sure, it's a bit overgrown, but there's some good soil underneath all this mess. With a little dedication, you'll have it cleaned up in no time!"

Rowan sighed, rubbing her neck. "Well, then..."

"Come on." Robin gestured and led her to the porch of the farmhouse. "Here's your new home!"

Rowan looked at it, smiling. "At least this looks the same."

Robin smiled and the door opened.

"Ah, the new farmer!"

Rowan looked at him and smiled, recognizing him. "Mayor Lewis!"

Lewis looked down at her and grinned. "Well, well! If it isn't little Rowan all grown up!" He stepped down to hug her, then stood back. "You know everyone's been talking about you? It's not every day that someone new moves in. It's quite exciting!"

Rowan smiled.

Lewis looked back at the house. "So, you're moving into your grandfather's old cottage. It's a good house... very 'rustic'."

Robin laughed. "Rustic? That's one way to put it. 'Crusty' might be a little more apt, though."

Lewis glared at her, then looked back at Rowan. "Don't listen to her, Rowan, she's just trying to dissatisfy you so that you'll buy one of her house upgrades."

Rowan smiled. "It's fine, Mayor Lewis. I'm sure at some point I might add on. But for now, I just want to get things tidied up."

While Robin sulked a bit, Lewis smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. "Anyway... you must be tired from the long journey. You should get some rest. Tomorrow, you should explore the town a bit and introduce yourself. The townspeople would appreciate that."

"Of course. Thanks, Mayor Lewis."

Lewis started to head out, but he stopped near a large wooden box. "OOh, I almost forgot. If you have anything to sell, just place it in this box here. I'll come by during the night to collect it."

"I will. Thanks." Rowan raised a hand in goodbye, but then she remembered something. "Oh, Mayor Lewis, wait."

Lewis turned back to her. "Yes?"

"My grandfather, he asked me to say hi to you for him if I ever saw you."

Lewis smiled sadly. "Thank you, Rowan. I appreciate that."

Robin patted her shoulder and started to follow after Lewis as he waved and wished Rowan luck.

Sighing, but with a smile present, Rowan looked around at the farmland before heading inside. "Well, the farm's in shambles and needs work, but at least the house is nice enough. Should be more than manageable."

She set about unpacking her things, not having much to begin with, and before she knew it night had already fallen. She lay back on her bed, exhausted. "Thanks, Grandpa. This is exactly what I needed. I hope I can make you proud."

* * *

A rooster crowed in the early hours of the following morning and Rowan woke, feeling well rested. She was used to getting up really early thanks to working at Joja, but at least now she'd look forward to a long hard day's work.

She washed up, ate a quick breakfast, and got ready for the day before heading out to check out Pelican Town. As she stepped outside, she noticed a small package. Opening it, she found a decent number of parsnip seeds inside and note. "Here's something to get you started. ~Mayor Lewis. Well that was nice of him." She tucked the seeds away in her bag and made her way down the road towards the bus stop.

"Looks like town is this way." She wondered aloud as she read the road signs. "That's helpful." She made her way down the road, following the sign until she reached a cobblestone road. "This must be it." She looked around, seeing the hospital and the local grocers right at the town square.

"Hello!"

Rowan turned to see a beautiful woman with green hair parted into two low pigtails approaching her. "Hi!"

"You must be Rowan, the new farmer! I'm Caroline."

"Nice to meet you." Rowan smiled.

"My husband runs the general store here. And have you met my daughter, Abigail? She's the pale one with purple hair."

"No, I haven't yet. You're the first I'm meeting aside from Robin and the mayor."

"I see, well be sure to introduce yourself around town. We've all been really excited to meet you!"

Rowan smiled and waved as Caroline hurried off. "She was nice." She looked around as she walked around town a bit, taking in the beauty of the town. She saw someone else and waved.

"Oh, hey. You must be the new girl." He tossed his gridball in the air. "I'm Alex."

Rowan smiled. "I'm Rowan, it's nice to meet you."

Alex tossed the girdball again, but fumbled trying to catch it when she smiled. He felt his face burning a bit, felt a bit weird, but he composed himself and cleared his throat. "So you're taking over New Dawn Farms?"

Rowan nodded. "Ya, my grandpa left it to me when he died. City life wasn't working for me, so here I am."

Alex gave her a nod. "Well, see you around then."

Rowan smiled and left him be as she made her way around, saying hi to everyone she met. Before long, it was passed midday already and Rowan knew she needed to get started on the farm. She headed home and set about clearing enough space to till the soil and plant the parsnip seeds Lewis had given her. She watered them, then set about clearing more rocks, grass, and weeds away.

Working until the light was fading, Rowan had definitely gotten dirty and sweaty. But looking at how much work she had managed to do in just her first day made her very proud of herself.

"Well, Grandpa, it won't be easy but I'm up for the challenge." She said, looking up at the sky as the sun settled behind the hills and the stars began to shine through the twilight hours approaching. "I won't let you down, I promise."


	2. Chapter 2

Rowan woke the next morning, ready to get started on her day. She had managed to clear a third of the farmland the day before, and with the soil tilled she could plant more seeds.

After eating a quick breakfast and getting ready for the day, she stepped outside and checked her mail, finding a letter from someone she hadn't met yet.

"Hello there. Just got back from a fishing trip. You should come down to the beach some time. I've got something for you. ~Willy. He must run the tackle shop on the docks." She checked her watch. "It's still too early to go to the general store, so I could stop by the beach while I wait but it might be too early for the tackle shop to be open too." She looked around. "I can get in some work before I go see Willy. Then I can stop by Pierre's and pick up some more seeds."

Pulling her tools from the shed, Rowan went to work, being sure to keep an eye on time.

* * *

"Good morning, Rowan!"

"Morning, Pierre!"

"What can I do for you today?"

Rowan smiled. "Can I see your seed collection? I cleared more of the fields, so I need to get some more crops planted as soon as I can."

Pierre nodded, pulling out his seed collection. "We have garlic, potatoes, kale, cauliflower, green beans, and parsnips for your vegetables and then we have jazz flower bulbs and tulip bulbs, as well."

"Can I get five of each to start with?" Rowan asked, counting her money.

"Of course!"

Rowan paid him and packed the seeds in her bag. "Thanks, Pierre."

"You have a good day, alright?"

Rowan smiled. "You as well!"

Leaving the general store, Rowan made her way towards the beach, waving to Alex as she passed by. She headed for the tackle shop, finding a gruff looking man in a red shirt smoking a pipe at the end of the dock.

"Ahoy there, girl." He said, looking up as she joined him.

"Are you Willy?" she asked.

He nodded. "Heard there was a newcomer in town. Good to finally meet ya."

"I'm Rowan, it's good to meet you too."

Willy smiled and put away his pipe. "Ah, I'm still trying to unwind from a month on the salty seas. It was a big haul! I sold a lot of good fish. Finally saved enough to buy me a new rod." He walked over to the bench and grabbed the fishing rod laying there, handing it to Rowan. "Here, I want you to have my old fishing rod."

"Thank you." Rowan looked at it, smiling. It was a good rod, well loved but sturdy. "I'll put it to good use, I promise."

"It's important to me that the art o' fishing stays alive. And hey, maybe you'll buy somethin' from the shop once in a while." He looked out over the ocean. "There's good water here in the valley. All kinds o' fish." He looked back at her and smiled. "Oh yeah. My shop's back open now, so come by if you need supplies. I'll also buy anything you catch. 'If it smells, it sells.' Heh, heh. That what my ol' Pappy used to say, anyway."

"Thanks, Willy. I'll be sure to stop by." Rowan said, smiling. "I should get back home, though. I still have lots to do."

Willy smiled. "It was good to meet ya, Rowan. Welcome to Stardew Valley."

Rowan waved and headed back home, glad to already be getting used to town and was starting to like the people in it.

* * *

"There we are!"

Rowan stood back, having finished securing the poles for the green beans. She looked around, brushing the dirt off her pants and hands. She had cleared away another third of the fields, planted the seeds she bought from Pierre, and watered them.

"It's a start, but it's looking so much better."

Satisfied with her work for the day, Rowan felt like exploring the town a bit more before the daylight faded. She washed up, changed into a sundress, and let her hair down before heading into town.

She found her way to the playground, then noticed the large building next to it. She looked at it, seeing the disarray. Trying the door and finding it locked, she stepped back.

"This looks like a community center of sorts. It looks as bad as the farm did. I wonder what this place was like in its glory days. Why would such a beautiful building be left to ruin?"

Knowing she couldn't do anything yet, Rowan left the decrepit building and headed down the hill, towards the river. She leaned against the bridge, looking out over the river as dusk fell and fireflies flitted about.

"Hey."

She looked up, seeing Alex joining her. "Hi."

"So... how's the farm?"

Rowan smiled. "It's got a lot of work needed still, but I'm confident it'll thrive."

Alex looked at her. "How do you like it here?"

"I love it, actually. It's much better than city life." She replied, watching the fireflies.

"What was the city like?" Alex asked, leaning against the bridge.

Rowan sighed. "Awful, to be honest. I mean, my dad's there but besides him I didn't really know anyone. And working at Joja was just abysmal."

"Joja, huh? You meet that Morris guy yet?"

Rowan rolled her eyes. "Ugh, that weasel who runs the Joja store near Clint's?"

Alex chuckled. "That's the one. He's always trying to steal customers from Pierre."

"Like I said, 'weasel'." Rowan said, smiling.

"Well, it's getting late. I should head home." Alex said, standing.

"Ya, I should too. Early morning."

They walked together until they reached Alex's house.

"See you around, Rowan."

"See you around, Alex." Rowan smiled, lifting a hand to wave as she made her way out of town.

Alex stood there for a moment, until she disappeared, and smiled. 'She seems cool.'


	3. Chapter 3

_**This chapter features the song Never-Ending Story by Within Temptation and Broken by Seether featuring Amy Lee**_

 **Two weeks later...**

"Hey, Rowan!"

Rowan smiled, waving at Pierre. "Hey, Pierre, what's going on?"

"How's the farm going?"

"Good, actually. I cleared everything away, got my crops growing nicely, and couldn't be happier at the moment. Robin offered to help me build things for the farm, so I've been the materials for her. Right now, I think I need a shed the most."

"Well, you've definitely seem to have gotten the hang of the farm life in such a short time." Pierre said, smiling. "And you've been one of my best customers lately. With that Morris trying to steal my customers, I appreciate the business."

Rowan smiled. "Of course, Pierre. Joja can go suck a bat's wing dipped in slime for all I care."

Pierre laughed at that. "Well, if you aren't busy tonight, the town in gathering in the saloon. Gus got a karaoke machine."

Rowan smiled. "I need to finish a few things at home first, but sure. I'd love to join everyone."

Pierre smiled. "Well here are the supplies you asked for. Don't work too hard now, alright? Wouldn't want you becoming Harvey's new best friend from you passing out."

Rowan blushed, recalling the incident that Pierre was teasing her about. "Ya, I'll have to be more careful. Can't have Linus dragging my ass to Harvey's again."

Pierre smiled. "Well, you best hurry and finish your work for today. We look forward to having you join us tonight."

Rowan smiled. "Wouldn't miss it. See you later!" She waved as she left the general store and was busy trying to situate the seeds and fertilizer Pierre had readied for her in her pack when she ran into someone.

"Oh, crap! Sorry!"

"It's fine, I wasn't looking where I was going."

Rowan smiled. "How's your training going, Alex?"

Alex smiled. "It's good. Gotta stay in shape if I'm going to make pro. How's the farm?"

"Good, just got some more seeds and some fertilizer, so I need to get home and take care of that."

"You always work this hard?"

Rowan nodded. "It's better to work hard everyday than to lounge about, otherwise how's anyone supposed to accomplish anything?"

Alex smiled at that. "Hey, a bunch of the people are going to the saloon tonight for karaoke. You gonna come?"

Rowan nodded. "Pierre told me about it a minute ago. I just need to finish some things at home then I'll stop by after."

"Cool, see you later then."

Rowan watched as Alex walked off, tossing his gridball. She smiled and headed home, hoping to finish her work for the day in time.

* * *

The salon was bustling with nearly everyone in town gathered for karaoke night.

"Rowan, you made it!"

Rowan smiled and went over to where Pierre and Caroline stood. "I was worried it'd be too late."

Caroline smiled. "Are you going to sing tonight?"

Rowan shrugged. "Maybe." She looked up as Haley- a blonde girl about her age who seemed really stuck up- stepped up to sing.

"Got stage fright?"

Rowan looked at Abigail as she joined her parents. "Not really, just don't sing in front of other people usually. You might catch me singing when I'm alone, but that's it." She smiled. "Are you guys singing tonight?"

Pierre and Caroline shook their heads and Abigail shrugged.

"No, but you should."

Rowan shrugged. "Maybe. I might just enjoy everyone else singing tonight."

Abigail grinned. "Come on, at least take a look at what they have?"

Rowan nodded. "Alright, but just to take a look."

Abigail nodded and grabbed her hand, pulling her to the booklet that listed all of the songs Gus had available.

"Oh look, they have Never-ending Story and Broken!" Rowan said with surprise. "I didn't think they'd have such a variety of songs to choose from."

"Well, you still thinking about sitting tonight out?" Abigail asked.

Rowan shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe for a bit to start with. I'm kind of achy still from working earlier."

Abigail nodded. "You should go sit down for a bit then."

Rowan nodded and found her way over to an open seat with Pierre and Caroline.

"So, did you find something you liked?" Caroline asked.

Rowan shrugged. "There were plenty of songs I know, but I think for now I'll sit this one out."

"Well, it's still good that you came and joined everyone." Pierre said. "It's always a good idea to take some free time and enjoy it when you can."

"This is true." Rowan looked up as Haley finished her song and Gus stepped up to announce the next performer.

"Thank you, Haley, that was wonderful. Now, next up is our newest citizen of Pelican Town, Rowan!"

Rowan looked confused. "I didn't sign up, though."

Abigail came up and grabbed her hand. "I did." She grinned. "Come on!"

Rowan reluctantly let her pull her onto the stage and she took the mic from Gus. When he stepped down and started playing the song, Rowan had to smile and roll her eyes at Abigail. She decided to sing anyways, somewhat grateful for the push.

"Armies have conquered and fallen in the end. Kingdoms have risen, then buried by sand. The Earth is our mother, she gives and she takes, she put us to sleep and in her light we'll awake. We'll all be forgotten, there's no endless fame, but everything we do is never in vain. We're part of a story, part of a tale. We're all on this journey, no one is to stay. Where ever it's going, what is the way?"

As Rowan sang along to "Never-ending Story", those gathered watched her with awe and intrigue. Here was this new young woman to their town, who had already become accepted by most in the town and was always ready to lend a hand, singing and participating in the festivities for the night. Even Alex, who had come in just as Haley had finished, was amazed. He leaned against the door, listening to Rowan sing, and he couldn't help but smile.

'She's got a great voice.'

Off to the side, Abigail had seen Alex come in and smirked. She went over to the booklet, found a song with lyrics for both a man and a woman, and signed Alex and Rowan up for it. She made sure to put them behind a few other people who had signed up. 'This will teach you to put ice down my back, Alex.' She thought and she smiled smugly. She rejoined her parents and watched as Rowan's song was coming to an end. 'She needed a push.' She thought, her smile growing.

When the song was over, Rowan handed the mic back to Gus and stepped down from the stage. Making her way back over to where Abigail was sitting with her parents, she crossed her arms and looked at her with a playfully stern expression.

"Not cool, Abigail."

Abigail giggled and smiled. "You really seemed like you wanted to get up there and sing, so I just gave you the extra push you needed. Besides, you sounded amazing!"

Rowan sighed and smiled, sliding into the both next to Abigail when she made room. "I should thank you, then. I haven't been able to let loose like that in a long time."

"See? So then it worked out for the best!" Abigail beamed at her. "Just wait til later."

"What do you mean?"

Abigail pretended to zip her mouth shut, lock it, and throw away the key which earned her a playful glare from Rowan.

Rowan sighed, but she couldn't help but smile. She had only been living in Stardew Valley for a couple weeks, but with her frequent trips to the general store she had started becoming friends with Pierre, Caroline, and Abigail.

She sat with them and watched the next few performances, seeing Haley go up twice more. She leaned over and whispered to Abigail, "Does she enjoy showing off?"

Abigail giggled and nodded. "Big time. She's like the snobby rich kid everyone meets in high school where daddy pays for everything, only she lives here and just tries to act better than everyone 'cuz she's pretty."

Rowan rolled her eyes. "I knew someone like that. Always butted heads with her."

"Well, people like us tend to with people like her."

Rowan smiled at that and looked up as Gus announced the next performance: her and Alex, singing Broken. She looked at Abigail. "Really? Again?"

Abigail smiled and laughed. "Go on! It's the last one tonight, I promise!" She started shoving her out of the booth, her parents laughing.

Rowan stood and stuck out her tongue. "Key word there, tonight!" She looked over as Alex stepped up onto the stage, confused. She sighed and went up to join him.

"Did you sign us up?" He asked, covering the mic.

Rowan shook her head. "Abigail did."

Alex groaned. "This is payback for me putting ice down her back last week, I guarantee it."

Rowan chuckled at that. "You don't have to if you don't want to, Alex."

Alex shrugged. "I'm already up here, might as well."

"Are you two ready?" Gus asked.

Rowan looked at Alex, who nodded, then back at Gus. "Yes."

Gus started the music and watched with everyone as Alex started to sing the first bit of the song.

"I wanted you to know that I love the way you laugh. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain away. I keep your photograph and I know it serves me well. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain."

Rowan joined in on the next part.

"'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome and I don't feel right when you're gone away. You've gone away, you don't feel me here anymore."

Alex watched as Rowan sang the next part alone.

"The worst is over now and we can breathe again. I wanna hold you high, you steal my pain away. There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight. I wanna hold you high and steal your pain."

Alex joined her for the remainder of the song.

"'Cause I'm broken when I'm open and I don't feel like I am strong enough. 'Cause I'm broken when I'm lonesome and I don't feel right when you're gone away."

Those gathered watched as the two seemed to sing perfectly together, more surprised that Alex could and would sing. But they were glad to see them having fun.

Abigail, seeing Alex having fun, groaned a bit to herself. 'Well, that backfired.'

As the song finished, Rowan blushed a bit and smiled at Alex- who returned her smile. They stepped off the stage and went their separate ways as the next person stepped up.

Rowan went over to the booth and poked Abigail in the forehead. "No fair, dragging me into your revenge schemes."

"Hey, you did great!" Abigail said, sticking out her tongue a bit.

Rowan smiled. "Thanks, but I think I'm gonna head home. Early morning."

"Well, have a good rest of your night Rowan." Pierre said. "It was good to have you join us tonight, and see you perform."

Rowan smiled. "Thanks. I'll see you guys later, OK?" She waved and headed out, closing the door behind her. She walked through the town square and started towards her farm, but someone called out to her and she stopped. Turning, she found Alex running to catch up with her.

"Hey."

Rowan smiled. "Hey yourself."

"I uh..." Alex rubbed his neck and looked away for a moment. "You did great in there. You've got an amazing voice."

Rowan blushed. "Thanks." She giggled as he fidgeted. "You're pretty good yourself. You seemed to have fun, despite Abigail's revenge attempt at embarrassing you."

Alex looked at her and smiled, chuckling nervously. "Ya, sorry about that. So not cool how she just dragged you into it like that."

Rowan shrugged, her smile growing. "She dragged me up there once already tonight, said I needed a push."

Alex looked at her, the fireflies dancing around them. "You know, you're pretty cool."

Rowan looked at him, surprised.

Alex blushed and looked away, stuffing his hands into his jacket pockets. "I mean, you know, for being the new girl and all."

Rowan smiled and that. "Thanks, Alex." She checked her watch and sighed. "Well, I should head home. Early morning again."

Alex looked at her. "Ya, OK. See you around?"

Rowan smiled and nodded. "See you around."

Alex watched as she waved and turned towards the road that would take her to New Dawn Farms. He stood there for awhile, looking up at the stars with a smile. 'Well, Mom, things finally got interesting around here.'


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey, Rowan!"

Rowan waved as Abigail passed by. "Hey, Abigail!"

"Where are you off to?"

"Mayor Lewis asked for help dealing the slimes in the mines." Rowan said, smiling. "Lucky for me I was able to save up for a decent sword."

"Whoah, that's cool! Can I look at it?"

Rowan handed Abigail her sword. "Just be careful. I just had it sharpened."

Abigail looked over the sword, seeing a well made iron blade with a black leather wrapped hilt and a round iron pommel. "Awesome." She handed it back to her. "I wanna learn to use a sword some day if I could."

"Maybe I can show you some day, if you're parents are OK with it."

"That'd be great, Rowan!"

"Well, I should get going. Got slime to slay!"

Abigail waved as Rowan took the road to the mines and smiled.

"Where is she off to?"

Abigail looked over as Alex joined her. "She's taking of the slime for the mayor."

"Really?"

"Cool right? She just a new sword, too. A really nice one."

Alex looked towards the direction of the mines, wondering if she could handle the monsters said to inhabit those mines. No one really knew how far the mines went down. 'I hope she will be OK.'

* * *

"Thanks again, Rowan. I hope it wasn't too much trouble?"

Rowan shook her head. "Just a few scratches and bruises, nothing I can't handle. Always happy to help."

"Well, you should head and rest."

Rowan nodded, hugging the mayor before she left his home and started off towards her own. As she walked through town, music lilted through the air from the saloon and she smiled. It was karaoke night again, but she was exhausted so she figured it'd better to turn in for the night.

"Hey, farm girl."

Rowan looked over as Alex joined her. "Hey, Alex."

"Heard you took care of the slime problem in the mines."

Rowan nodded. "Slimes were no problem, but there's these creepy moth looking bugs that almost as big as I am. They're a pain in the ass."

Alex saw the scratches and bruises all over her arms. "You OK?"

Rowan nodded. "Nothing I can't handle."

"You're pretty cool, Rowan."

Rowan looked at him, surprised. "You think so?"

Alex blushed a bit and rubbed his neck. "You're always working so hard, always helping around town, and you seem nice enough. So, ya. I think you're pretty cool."

Rowan blushed and smiled. "Thanks, Alex. I appreciate it."

"No problem."

They stood silent for a moment.

"Hey, you coming for karaoke night?"

Rowan shook her head. "Not this week. I'm exhausted, I think I'm going to turn in for the night."

"Alright, well be safe going home."

"I will. See you around, Alex."

"See you around, Rowan."

* * *

"Hey, Haley."

"Rowan, you're look pretty today! That dress is much better than those dingy work clothes." Haley smiled. "We missed you last night for karaoke!"

Rowan smile. "I know, I was exhausted so I turned in early. I'll be sure to stop by next week. Oh and here, I know you like flowers." She handed her some of the jazz flowers she had harvested that morning.

"Wow, thank you! They're delightful!"

Rowan smiled. "Your welcome. I'll see you around, OK?"

Haley nodded and smelled the flowers. She watched as Rowan made her way toward's Alex's house, a bouquet of tulips. 'She's so thoughtful. No wonder Alex seems to have taken a shine to her.'

Rowan knocked on the door and Evelyn answered. "Hi, Evelyn."

"Rowan, my dear! Good to see you!"

Rowan smiled, hugging the old woman back. "Here, I brought this for you."

"Oh my!" Evelyn beamed at her. "Come inside, dear!"

Rowan followed her inside and stood in the kitchen as Evelyn looked for a vase. When she started to reach for a glass vase to high for her, Rowan hurried over and pulled it down from the shelf. "Here."

"Ah, thank you!" Evelyn filled the vase with water and set the bouquet inside. She looked up as Alex came into the kitchen. "Ah, Alex! Good morning, dear! Look what Rowan brought by!"

Alex stopped when he saw Rowan, blushing. She was wearing a teal sundress with a white bolero and white sandals. Her hair was down and her gold dangle earrings sparkled in the sunlight from the window. She looked tanner than she was before when she first came to Stardew Valley. 'Wow... she looks great..!"

Rowan looked up as Alex came into the kitchen and she blushed. He was all sweaty and shirtless, probably from just working out. 'Wow, he's... really toned..!'

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Look, Alex, Rowan brought me tulips and daffodils! Aren't they wonderful?"

Alex looked at the bouquet and nodded, smiling at seeing his grandmother so happy. "They're really pretty, Grandma." He glanced at Rowan and smiled a bit, his blush deepening.

"I'm glad you like them, Evelyn." Rowan said.

"Oh, please dear, call me 'Granny'."

Rowan smiled, hugging the old woman. "I should head out, Granny. I need to stop by Clint's and Gunther's. I need some geodes processed and I found more stuff to donate to the museum." She looked at Alex, her blush not faltering. "I'll see you around, Alex."

"Ya, see you around." He watched as Rowan left, saying a brief hello to his grandfather before closing the door behind her.

"She's such a nice girl." Evelyn said, admiring her flowers. "She's really taken the time to get to know people here."

Alex smiled at that. 'Ya, I guess she has.'

* * *

"Hey, Gunther!"

"Ah, Rowan! You look lovely! How are you today?"

Rowan smiled, presenting him with her pack. "I'm wonderful! Got some more stuff to donate!"

"Excellent!"

Rowan pulled the artifacts and minerals she had found form her pack and showed them to Gunther. She smiled as he examined everything she had brought him, then helped him carry everything to the displays and place them. Gunther gave her a reward, twenty packs of cauliflower seeds, and thanked her again.

"Any time!" Rowan beamed at him, then waved and left the museum.

Walking around the town, she noticed Vincent and Jas playing together near the river.

"Hey, guys!"

Vincent looked up and grinned. "Rowan!"

Rowan sat next to them. "What're you up to?"

"We were trying to catch tadpoles!"

Rowan smiled. "I see. And how's that going?"

Jas remained silent, shy as always, but Vincent sighed.

"We haven't caught a single tadpole!"

"Well, let me see what you're doing to catch them and maybe I can help."

"Really?"

Rowan smiled and nodded. "Really."

* * *

"Vincent! Jas!" Penny called out, looking for the children. She heard giggling and looked over at the riverbank to see them sitting with Rowan. She smiled and went over to join them.

"I caught one!"

Rowan smiled as Jas finally got into it. "Good job!"

"Penny, look!"

Rowan looked up as Penny joined them. "Hey, Penny! We were just catching tadpoles, care to join?"

Penny smiled and shook her head. "I'd love to, but I need to start their lessons for today."

"Aww, do we have to?" Vincent and Jas asked in unison.

Penny nodded. "Come along now."

The children groaned, but they thanked Rowan as she stood.

"Of course! It was fun!" She smiled, then reached into her pack and pulled out her last flower. "Here, Jas." She tucked the jazz flower into her hair. "A flower with your name."

Jas beamed at her. "Thanks!"

Rowan smiled, waving as the children left with Penny.

"Wow, you're good with children."

Rowan turned to see Marnie. "I've always loved kids. They're always so much fun, so bright and innocent, full of imagination and dreams."

Marnie smiled. "Yes, there are." She presented her with a basket. "Here, my hens and cows produced more than I need."

Rowan took the basket. "Thanks, Marnie."

Marnie smiled. "You've really become a part of this community, Rowan. Everyone seems happier with you around."

Rowan smiled. "I'm glad you think so. I love this place. Everyone is so nice here and helpful."

Marnie nodded. "Indeed they are. Well, I should let you go. It was good to see you."

"You as well." Rowan smiled and parted ways, heading north to take the road to her farm. She looked down at the basket and smiled, a few bottles of milk and a dozen eggs nestled inside with a few sweet cakes. 'Thanks, Marnie.'


	5. Chapter 5

_**This chapter features the song My Angel by Letters From the Fire**_

 **One week later...**

"Hey, Clint!"

Clint looked up as Rowan came into his shop. "Hello, Rowan."

"Gunther already has one of each of these, so I thought I'd see if you'd want them for your forge or anything."

Clint looked through the pack Rowan set on his counter, seeing earth crystals, quartz, fire quartz, and a few other minerals inside. "Wow, you've been busy."

Rowan smiled and nodded, not realizing that she was covered in more soot than Clint was. "It's all yours, if you want."

"Really? That'd be great." Clint smiled at her, then went to his safe and pulled out some money for her. Counting it, he brought a large pouch over to her. "Here, for the materials and the labor."

Rowan smiled. "Thanks, Clint. See you around!"

Clint watched as Rowan hurried out of his shop, then looked down and noticed something on the counter. It was a small container of artichoke dip and a note that thanked him for his hard work. He smiled and took the opportunity to enjoy the snack Rowan left for him.

* * *

"Good afternoon, Rowan!" Pierre said, smiling as she came in. "Been busy mining?"

Rowan grinned and nodded. "Yup, managed to reach the fortieth level down finally. There's some really good stuff there too." She looked down at her hands and chuckled. "Sorry, I'm all sooty still aren't I?"

Pierre nodded and smiled. "It's alright, it shows how hard you work." He pulled out his seed collection for the summer, summer having started that morning. "We just got in our new summer collection for seeds."

"Awesome! I need to get summer crops going as soon as I can." She counted what Clint gave her, smiling and thanking him silently for the good pay, and looked up at Pierre. "Can I get twenty of each?"

Pierre looked at her, surprised, but he grinned and nodded. "Of course!"

Rowan opened her now empty pack and started loading up the seeds as Pierre counted them out for her. "Thanks, Pierre, I really appreciate it."

"No, no. Thank you, Rowan. I appreciate the business you bring me."

Rowan smiled. "Of course! No one beats your prices or customer service, Pierre!"

Pierre smiled. "I appreciate that, Rowan. Well, you're all set!"

"Sweet, thanks Pierre! I should get home and start on the fields. Say hi to Caroline and Abigail for me?"

"I will. Don't overwork yourself?"

Rowan grinned. "I won't!" She hurried out of the general store and off towards home.

* * *

"Hey, farm girl!"

Rowan stood from where she was planting the rest of her seeds. "Oh, hey Alex!"

Alex waited by her porch as she came over to join him. He looked around at her farm, seeing it was clear of debris and full of crop fields, a well next to her house, and a few scarecrows scattering her fields strategically.

"What's up?"

He looked at her, blushing. 'Wow, she's cute even covered in soot and dirt...' He cleared his throat. "Haley said you were going to come for karaoke night tonight. You still coming?"

Rowan nodded, looking up at the sky. "Wow, it's already nearly sunset. Ya, I just need to get washed up and change."

"Alright, well hurry up then. Everyone's waiting; we don't want to keep them waiting."

Rowan nodded and started up her stairs. "Did you want to come inside while you wait?"

Alex shrugged and followed her inside, watching as Rowan disappear down the hall, then looked around.

Her house was a decent size with a bedroom, a bathroom, and a kitchen that opened up to the living room. Paintings decorated the walls which had been painted a soft turquoise, the floors and cabinets were maple wood, as was her furniture. He sat on her bench and waited, being greeted by her dog, Luka.

While Alex was waiting, Rowan quickly showered and changed into a lilac and mint colored sundress. She pulled on her white sandals and brushed out her hair, grateful that it dried quickly enough to where she didn't look like she was sopping wet.

"Sorry for making you wait."

Alex looked up as she came into the living room. "You're fine." He blushed, seeing her in her sundress, her hair hanging down her back in damp curls. "Let's get going."

Rowan nodded, rubbed Luka's ears, and locked up behind her before joining Alex.

They walked in silence for a bit, then Alex decided to break the silence.

"So, you're farm's really coming along."

"Ya. It only took a few weeks to clear everything and start fresh, but I'm happy with it." Rowan replied.

"How's your dog settling in? I heard Marnie found him sitting outside of your farm a few weeks back."

Rowan nodded. "Ya, he seemed to like the place so I adopted him. He's settled in nicely, loves chasing the birds and rabbits, pretty much anything that scurries off."

Alex smiled at that. "He has lots of room to play, that's for sure."

"How're your grandparents doing?"

"They're good. Grandpa's knees are acting up again, though."

"That sucks."

"Ya, and he's extra grumpy. Hot peppers are the only thing that seems to help, too."

"Well, I just got some planted today so if it'd help I can bring some by for him when they're ready for harvest."

Alex looked at her. "Really? That'd be great!"

Rowan smiled. "It'll be awhile, but I'll make sure I save some and stop by when they're ready."

Alex smiled in return, then opened the door for her. "Well, Abigail probably already has you signed up, so we should hurry inside."

Rowan giggled. "Thanks."

Alex followed her inside and found a seat somewhere, watching as Abigail hurried over to Rowan and pulled her over to the stage.

"Gus, Rowan's going next OK?"

Gus nodded, chuckling as Abigail handed him the booklet back.

Abigail looked at Rowan and smiled. "I was worried you wouldn't make it!"

"Sorry I missed last week. I told Haley I'd come by this week, though. I think she sent Alex to come get me."

"Oh?" Abigail looked at her with a coy smile. "He walked you here?"

Rowan nodded. "Ya. And don't get any ideas, Abigail. We're just friends."

Abigail laughed. "I see."

Haley finished singing her song, then stepped down and smiled at Rowan as she stepped up. "Good luck." She found her way over to Alex's table and sat down as Rowan began to sing her song.

"You brought her after all."

Alex nodded and watched Rowan sing.

"A false god, that's what you made yourself to be. This disease that left a catastrophe. You were the only one I loved you. It's a miracle that I broke free. You could paint the perfect picture. In that moment when you whispered. You're my angel like a memory I won't forget. You stole from me the air I breathe. My innocence is broken, you've forsaken me. My angel, my angel."

"She's really good."

Alex nodded, smiling as Rowan sang. 'She really is.'

"Your touch keeps me up. Ashes to ashes, we all fall down. I set a fire inside of your heart. You'll choke as the smoke fills your lungs. I set a fire inside of your soul. I'll watch it burn out of control. You could paint the perfect picture. In that moment when you whispered. You're my angel like a memory I won't forget. You stole from me the air I breathe. My innocence is broken, you've forsaken me. My angel, my angel."

Alex watched as Rowan neared the end of her song, seeing her having so much fun.

As she ended her song, Rowan blushed when everyone cheered. She stepped, found her way to Abigail, said goodnight, and made her way to the table where Haley and Alex. She stopped when she how friendly with each they were being and she sighed, heading for the door instead. When she made it outside, she stood against the door for a moment and closed her eyes.

'Of course they'd be together... they seem like the perfect type... but why does this bother me?' She wondered.

Shaking her head, she pushed away from the door and walked around a bit.

Back in the saloon, Alex looked around but he didn't see Rowan anywhere. He found Abigail and asked where she went.

"Oh she left awhile ago. She was going to say goodbye to you and Haley before she left. Did she not?"

Alex shook his head.

"Hmm... Maybe it was because you and Haley looked awful chummy over there."

Alex sighed and decided to head home himself. He looked around outside, almost hoping that Rowan had stuck around a bit longer like she usually did, but he didn't see her anywhere. He made it home, but stopped when he saw someone standing on the bridge near Joja. He hurried over, smiling when he saw Rowan watching the fireflies.

"Hey."

Rowan looked up in surprise as Alex joined her. "Hey."

"You left pretty quick. Everything OK?"

Rowan nodded. "Ya, just tired. Been a long day."

"Well, Haley was glad you made it. She seems to really like the challenge you present to her each time you sing."

Rowan smiled at that. "Well, she does have a habit of trying to be better than everyone else at something. God forbid you catch the girl fishing, though."

Alex chuckled. "Photography, flowers, makeup, and dress-up is pretty much all she likes. Otherwise she ignores most people unless she wants something from them."

Rowan smiled, but seeing them together like that was still fresh. "Well, she seems nice enough. It's no wonder you guys hit it off so well."

Alex looked at her. "We're friends, but that's about it."

Rowan sighed and pushed away from the bridge wall. "Looked to me like she had other ideas." She looked at him and offered a smile. "I'm going to head home, I'll see you around."

Alex watched as Rowan walked off, heading west towards her farm. He sighed and rubbed his neck. 'Crap...' He stood there awhile, looking up at the stars before heading home. 'What am I going to do, Mom?'


	6. Chapter 6

Rain pounded against the roof, lightning streaked through, and thunder echoed through the valley. A knock came at door and Evelyn answered.

"Rowan! Do come in from the rain, dear girl!"

Rowan smiled and stepped inside, careful not to get water everywhere. "Hey, Granny. I brought the hot peppers for George."

"Oh, you sweet girl! You came all the way here through that dreadful rain just to bring George his peppers?"

Rowan nodded. "Alex mentioned that his knees were acting up and hot peppers were the only thing that seemed to help. And George sent me a letter yesterday asking for some." She handed her the basket of hot peppers. "I hope this will be enough. It's my entire first harvest, so I hope it'll last awhile."

"Oh, dear, this is more than enough to last my husband a good few months." Evelyn reached up and touched her cheek. "You're such a sweetheart!"

Rowan smiled. "Anything to help out."

"Have you eaten anything yet? I was just about to make breakfast." Evelyn asked.

Rowan shook her head. "No, I haven't had breakfast yet." She looked out the window as the wind picked up. "I had to get in what harvest I could before the storm got any worse and cover the rest of the crops."

"Well, come on then. You can set your jacket and boots by the door."

Rowan did as instructed, then went to the kitchen. "Can I help with anything?"

"Sure, dear."

"Tell me what to do."

* * *

Alex woke to the smell of fresh pancakes and got of bed, rubbing his eyes as a knock came from the door.

"Alex, dear?"

Alex opened his door. "Morning, Grandma."

Evelyn smiled. "Good morning, dear. Breakfast will be done soon."

Alex nodded. "I'll get wash up, then come join you guys."

Evelyn nodded and went back to the kitchen as Alex headed to the bathroom.

Showering quickly, he pulled on a clean pair of underwear and sweatpants before heading down the hall to the kitchen as he dried his hair with a towel.

"Good, breakfast is ready." Evelyn said as he came into the kitchen.

Alex sat down in his seat and smiled at the food on the table. "Pancakes, hashbrowns, fried eggs, and fresh milk? Now that's a complete breakfast!"

"Well eat up, dear. There's plenty." Evelyn said, smiling.

"Granny, let me take this so you can sit down?"

Alex nearly choked on his milk and he looked over to see Rowan standing there with his grandmother. "What're you doing here?"

"Rowan is joining us for breakfast. It was the least I could do for her since she brought your grandfather's hot peppers all the way over in this dreadful weather." Evelyn said, taking a seat.

George grunted as Rowan brought the rest of the food over to the table before taking a seat across from Alex. "You better not catch a cold on my account."

Rowan smiled. "I'll be fine, George. Besides, it'd be worth it if it meant less pain for you."

George nodded approval and took a bite. "Well, thanks again."

Rowan smiled. "Of course!" She looked at Evelyn. "Thanks letting me join you for breakfast."

"You work so hard, dear. I won't stand by when you forget to eat." Evelyn playfully pointed a crooked finger at her.

Rowan chuckled at that. "I didn't mean to forget, Granny. The storm was getting pretty bad already when I got up this morning. I had to take care of the crops otherwise I'd have lost my whole harvest."

Alex watched and ate in silence as his grandmother and Rowan talked, noticing how comfortable everyone was. The conversation flowed naturally, even when his grandfather pitched in here and there. He had to smile at that. Rowan had really come into her own since she first arrived at the beginning of spring.

"Alex, do you want any more pancakes?"

He looked up to see Rowan offering him the plate. "Sure, thanks."

* * *

"You should stay until the storm lets up, dear."

Rowan shook her head as she pulled on her boots and her jacket. "I'll be fine. I've got to stop by Pierre's first, but I'll head straight home afterwards. I promise." She hugged the old woman. "Thanks for breakfast, Granny."

"You're welcome any time dear." Evelyn smiled. "Be safe going home?"

Rowan nodded. "I will."

Evelyn smiled. "Well, you should hurry then."

Rowan opened the door and pulled her hood over her head before stepping out into the rain and shutting the door behind her. She hurried off to Pierre's and was glad to be inside again.

"Rowan? What're you doing out in this weather?"

"I needed some supplies, Pierre." She said, smiling. "And I wanted to drop off this for you and your family."

Pierre opened the small box and smiled. "You didn't have to, Rowan."

She smiled. "I know Abigail's favourite cake is chocolate, so I made extra for everyone."

Pierre smiled. "Well, we certainly appreciate it. Now, what can I get for you today?"

"I just need ten of each seed please. Once the storm lets up I'm going to expand the crop fields again. I heard summer is a good time of year to get a great yield of crops."

"It most definitely can be." Pierre gathered the seeds for her, then took her payment. "Be careful going home? The storm doesn't look like it'll let up any time soon."

Rowan smiled, tucking the seeds into her pack. "I will. Thanks, Pierre." She hurried to the door, pulling her hood up as she went outside.

"Hey."

Rowan looked up, surprised to see Alex all dressed up for the storm. "Hey, what're you doing out here?"

"I told Grandma I'd make sure you got home safe."

Rowan smiled at that. "You don't have to, Alex."

"The storm's pretty bad. It wouldn't be right if I let you go out alone like this."

"Well, then let's hurry before it really picks up."

* * *

"Hey, boy."

Luka jumped up in joy as Rowan and Alex walked through the door. He barked, dancing circles around them as they pulled off their jackets and shoes.

"I'll go make some tea." Rowan said, heading for the kitchen.

Alex stood by the door, only slightly regretting being soaked to the bone.

"Do you want to get out of those wet clothes?" Rowan asked, looking at him.

"I don't have a change of clothes."

Rowan set the tea kettle on the stove and lit the burner. "Let me grab you a blanket to wrap yourself in so we can get your clothes dried."

Alex watched as she hurried into her bedroom and came back with a large fleece blanket.

"Here's a towel too, so you can dry off quicker. Bathroom's down the hall on the left."

Alex thanked her and went to the bathroom, grateful to get out of his wet clothes. He kept his underwear on, thankful that they didn't get too wet, but gathered everything else together. Wrapping the blanket around himself, he brought his clothes out to Rowan.

"Where do you want me to put these?"

"Here, I'll set them by the fireplace. Why don't you follow me?"

Alex followed her down the hall and into her bedroom, watching as she set his clothes in front of the fireplace.

"Here, sit."

Alex took a seat on the love seat as the tea kettle whistled.

"I'll be right back, the tea's ready."

Alex watched as she hurried to the kitchen. He looked around, blushing a bit. He had never been in a girl's room before.

Rowan's room was simple enough with a bed and dresser. She had some family photos on the mantle of the fireplace, a few potted plants, some paintings on the walls. It was simplistic but clear that she added her own personal touch.

"Here. Be careful."

He looked up as Rowan handed him a mug of tea. "Thanks." He saw she hadn't really changed yet. "You should change too before you catch a cold."

Rowan nodded. "Ya, you're probably right." She set her mug down on the dresser and pulled out some fresh clothes. "I'll just be a minute."

"Take your time. We'll be here awhile it sounds like."

Rowan hurried to the bathroom and closed the door. As she changed out of her wet clothes, she noticed her heart was racing. 'What's going on?' She quickly pulled on a fresh pair of underwear and a nightgown, letting her hair down from its bun. She looked at herself in the mirror and noticed she was blushing. 'It couldn't be because there's a guy in my bedroom, could it?' Shaking her head, she gathered up her wet clothes and left the bathroom.

When she returned to her bedroom, Alex was standing by the window, looking out.

"How's it look out there?"

"Doesn't look like it'll let up any time soon." He took a sip of the tea. "Might have to stay here a bit longer."

Rowan ignored her blushing and set her clothes near his. "You're welcome to stay as long as you need."

Alex watched her grab her mug and sit down. "Thanks, Rowan."

She looked at him and smiled. "Sure."

"Hey, do you have a phone? I should call my grandparents and let them know we're fine."

"Ya, sure. It's by the front door."

"Thanks, I'll be right back."

Rowan sat in silence, watching the fire dance and listening to the thunder outside. She had always loved the rain, the sense of peace she felt, the smell, the feel of it on her skin. And it was better out in Stardew Valley, more pure, than it was in the city.

Looking up as Alex rejoined her, she asked, "Everything alright?"

He nodded and took a seat next to her. "Ya. Grandma was worried, but she calmed down when I called."

"That's good." Rowan looked outside. "It looks like it's the brunt of the storm now. Shouldn't be more than an hour or so before it lets up."

"So, farm girl, tell me more about yourself."

* * *

"You should hurry back before it starts up again." Rowan said, standing on her porch as Alex stepped down.

"I will. Thanks for the tea."

Rowan smiled. "Thanks for walking me home."

Alex returned her smile and waved, pulling up his hood and hurrying down the road.

As Rowan went back inside, leaning against the door with a hand to her chest, and Alex jogged down the road back into town, both were thinking about their time together. They both enjoyed it, both had plenty to talk about, joke about, and tease about. They really got along well with each other.

'Do I have a crush on him?' Rowan wondered, thinking about how much she liked his smile and his personality- even the cocky bits.

'Do I have a crush on her?' Alex wondered, thinking about how cute he thought she was, how much he liked her smile and her laugh, her personality.

Rowan made her way to her love seat and sat down, opening her book as Luka came up and joined her, and back in town, Alex was closing the door to his house and taking off his shoes. Both smiled as they realized what their answer was.


	7. Chapter 7

**One week later...**

Rowan looked through her drawers, finding her bathing suit. She looked it over, changed into it and looked in the mirror. She was surprised it still fit as well as it had the previous year. Smiling, she pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top before slipping into her sandals and grabbing a few earns of corn and placing them in her pack. She headed for the door, letting Luka out to play in the fields like always, and made her way down to the beach. It was the big luau everyone had been talking about for the last week. And the closer and closer she got, the better it smelled as the communal stew that brought the governor every year cooked.

"Rowan, you made it!"

Rowan waved as Lewis gestured for her to come over. "Hello, Mayor Lewis. Good to see you."

"And you! Have you met the governor yet?"

Rowan looked to the stout elder man next to the mayor, dressed in a purple suit. "Welcome to our luau, sir!" She offered him a smile.

"And it's good to be back!"

"If you'll excuse me, Mayor, Governor, I need to find Marnie." Rowan said.

"She's stirring the pot, over there." Lewis said, pointing to where the large cauldron of stew sat in the middle of the crowd.

"Thanks!"

Hurrying over to Marnie, she pulled out the corn and presented them to her.

"Oh, wonderful!"

"Would you like me to help with anything?"

Marnie shook her head. "No, I've got this. Go, enjoy the luau!"

Rowan smiled and nodded, then walked about the beach looking at the festivities.

"Rowan!"

She looked over to see Abigail waving her over to where she stood with Sam and Sebastian.

"You made it!"

Rowan smiled. "Of course I did! I wouldn't miss it!"

Abigail smiled. "Wanna play some volleyball with us? We need one more person."

Rowan shrugged. "Sure!"

Abigail beamed at her. "Great! It's guys versus girls. It'll be Maru, you, and me, then Sebastian, Sam, and Alex."

Rowan nodded. "When do we start?"

Rowan stood with Maru and Abigail as they waited for the boys to join them on the court. When they did, Alex stopped short of himself when he saw Rowan standing there in a teal bikini with black stripes. The contrast of teal against her tan skin accentuated her curves and toned, petite body.

Meanwhile, Rowan had noticed the others joining them and felt herself blush a bit. It hadn't been the first time she had seen Alex shirtless, but the direct sunlight on his skin outlined the contours of his muscles, making them appear even more defined.

"You guys ready?"

Alex looked at Abigail as she asked that, the volleyball tucked at her hip. "Ready when you are."

Abigail nodded, serving the ball first.

The adults had gathered to watch the game, Marnie lucking being able to see it from her perch on the platform, and were entertained by the young adults competing.

It was three to four, the match being to five, and the girls were losing.

"We're getting our butts kicked!" Abigail.

"We're doing better than they thought we would, I bet you a chocolate cake." Rowan said, smiling at her. "We're doing just fine."

"It's their serve, so let's get back to it." Maru said, seeing the others were ready.

The girls took their positions and Sam served. Abigail tapped it over to Maru, who bumped it over to Rowan, who then spiked it over the net and landed them another point.

Alex, Sam, and Sebastian looked at each other in disbelief that the girls were tied with them.

"You boys look confused!" Maru called, laughing.

Alex looked from to Rowan who smiled at him. "No, you're just overthinking it!"

"Well get ready! It's my serve!"

The boys positioned themselves and met Maru's serve. They passed it back over to the girls, who passed it back to them. This continued for a few minutes and the competitiveness of each player really started to show.

Sam spiked it over the net, but Maru caught it and sent it back over. Sebastian bumped it to Sam, who set it up for Alex to spike it.

As Alex jumped up and spiked it, thinking he'd get his team an ace point, Rowan dove forward, then flipped and spun, the top of her foot smacking the ball back onto their side. Alex watched as the ball zipped passed him and towards Sam, but Sam didn't reach it in time and it landed in their court before bouncing out of bounds.

Rowan stood up and grinned as Maru and Abigail cheered. Alex, Sebastian, and Sam stared between her and where the ball landed and back to her with awe. Rowan couldn't help but laugh with the girls and enjoy the cheering from their crowd. When she met Alex's gaze, she blushed and offered him a wink and smiled.

"Well, now that we won, let's eat!"

The governor was the first to the taste the stew when it was ready and he loved it. Between watching the volleyball match and the stew, he said it was the best luau Pelican Town had ever hosted. Rowan offered to help clean things up, but Lewis and the others who were already working on it told her it was fine.

It wasn't too late yet, the sun starting to set on the horizon, so Rowan decided to take advantage of the free time and go for a swim. She set her things next to one of the docks and made her way to the edge of the pier. From Willy had told her, it dropped down twelve feet below the docks, so it was perfect for a small dive. She dove down, feeling the cool water rushing around her. She swam around a bit before coming up for air, then headed back towards the shore.

"Hey, you're still here?"

Rowan saw Alex standing there on the dock. "I thought I'd take advantage of some free time and good weather."

Alex smiled at that. "That was a cool move you did."

Rowan smiled. "Oh, when I kicked the ball and won us the game?"

Alex nodded. "Where'd you learn that?"

"I took some martial arts and dance when I was younger." She looked at him. "You headed home or would you care to join me?"

Alex smiled when she gestured towards the water. "I've got some time before i need to head home."

Rowan smiled. "Then come on!"


	8. Chapter 8

**Two days later...**

Rowan looked around the beach, smiling when she saw Alex tossing his gridball. "Hey, Alex!"

Alex turned and smiled. "Oh, hi."

"What's going on?"

"I'm just enjoying this great weather." He looked at her. "Hmmm."

Rowan looked at him. "What?"

Alex grinned. "Hey, go long!" He tossed her the ball, catching her off guard.

"Wait, what?" Rowan backed up, trying to catch the ball. She almost caught it, but it slipped through her fingers and landed in the sand behind her.

Alex laughed. "Nice try!"

Rowan picked up the gridball and handed it to him. "Not fair, surprising me like that." She stuck her tongue out playfully.

He smiled and took it. "I'm going to be the first professional gridball player from Stardew Valley... There's no doubt in my mind."

Rowan smiled. "Well, you sure are confident."

Alex shrugged. "I already led my school's team to the regional playoffs... Now I'm just training and getting stronger so I can claim my spot on the roster of the Zuzu City Tunnelers. You just wait!"

Rowan smiled. "It's a worthy goal. I believe in you!"

Alex blushed a bit and smiled. "Thanks, Rowan. I'll remember that."

* * *

Later that day, Haley had gone to find Alex for a very special reason.

"Come on, Alex, hurry!"

"Haley, quit pulling!"

Haley pulled him to the saloon, then pushed him through the door.

"Happy birthday!"

Alex looked around, surprised. "What's this?"

"A surprise party for your birthday, silly." She said with a smile. "Rowan got us all together for today."

Alex looked to where Rowan stood, smiling in her lilac and mint sundress. "All this for me?"

Rowan smiled. "Come on, Alex. Everyone's been waiting!"

* * *

Rowan stood off to the side, watching everyone enjoying themselves.

"You remembered my birthday?"

She looked up as Alex joined her. "Of course I did!" She smiled. "Do you like?"

Alex smiled and nodded. "I'm impressed. Thanks, Rowan."

Rowan's smile grew. "Your welcome. Here, this one's from me."

Alex took the small package and opened it, finding hazelnut cookies inside with a painting of the Zuzu City Tunnelers logo. "Did you paint this?"

Rowan nodded. "It's been awhile since I've painted, but I thought I'd get back into it. I hope it's alright?"

Alex nodded. "It's great."

Rowan couldn't help but smile, no longer caring if she blushed around him. "Good, I'm glad." She looked over as someone called Alex back over for presents. "You better hurry before they get antsy."

Alex nodded. "Come join us?"

Rowan smiled and nodded. "Of course."

* * *

Setting the rest on his bed, Alex turned to Rowan. "Thanks for helping carry everything."

Rowan smiled. "Of course. Your grandma has her hands full with your grandpa, and you did get a lot of stuff from the others."

Alex rubbed his neck and chuckled. "I wasn't expecting this. Let alone a surprise party just for my birthday."

Rowan smiled. "Well, that's what friends do. I'm just glad you enjoyed it."

Alex looked at her, a smile growing.

Rowan noticed him staring for a moment and she blushed. "What, is there something on my face?"

Alex blushed and shook his head. "No, sorry. I didn't mean to stare."

Rowan giggled. "It's alright, Alex. I doubt the world would stop spinning if you did."

Alex's blush deepened a bit as a thought crossed his mind, but he looked up as Rowan stretched and grabbed her bag.

"I should head home."

"Let me walk you to the door."

Rowan walked with Alex to his front door and she opened it. "I'm glad you had fun today."

Alex smiled at that and leaned against the door frame. "Thanks for the party."

Rowan's smile grew, as did her blushing. "Your welcome."

They stood there for a moment, looking at each other, before Rowan cleared her throat. "I should, um... I should go. See you around?"

Alex nodded. "See you around."

Rowan smiled, making her way down the road. She stopped and turned, seeing Alex still in the doorway. "Happy birthday, Alex."

Alex smiled. "Thanks, Rowan. Have a good night."

Rowan waved. "You too." She smiled and turned away, heading across the town square and down the road home.

Alex watched until she faded into the night and smiled, closing the door behind him. Kissing his grandma's cheek good night, he made his way to his bedroom and lay back. 'She remembered my birthday and did all that for me...' His smile grew as he thought about the farm girl who had come into his life not too long ago.

* * *

The next day, Rowan worked in her fields until midday when Alex and a few others from town decided to stop by.

"Rowan!"

Rowan looked up and smiled, waving to her friends as they came up to her fields. "Hey guys, what's up?"

"We're going to Marnie's lake for a swim." Sam said. "Shane's going to join us when we get there. Want to come with us?"

Rowan looked around at her work. "Sure, let me just change real quick." She pulled off her gloves and started up her steps. "Why don't you guys come in while you wait?"

Alex, Sam, Sebastian, Maru, Abigail, and Haley followed her inside and stood, waiting in the living room while Rowan hurried to change.

Rowan changed into her swimsuit, the same teal bikini with black stripes as she had worn at the luau- and the only swimsuit she owed- then pulled on a pair of shorts and a tank top before slipping into her sandals and hurrying back to the living room. "Ready."

"Let's go then!"

They walked through the farmland along the path Rowan had set up and down the road that led to Marnie's. The boys raced to the lake while the girls walked behind them, laughing as they shoved each other into the water. Just as they got to the dock, Shane was joining them from the road that led into town- having just got off of work.

"Come on, ladies! Hop in!"

Haley stripped off her clothes rather provocatively, Maru and Abigail just threw theirs off and ran down the dock before cannonballing into the lake, and Rowan stood by the nearest tree and set everyone's stuff together and out of the way. She pulled off her clothes, setting them on top of her sandals before heading to the dock. When she got closer, the others called her in but Alex came up behind her and scooped her up into his arms.

"Alex, what're you-"

 _ ***splash***_

Rowan resurfaced after Alex threw her into the lake and she glared at him. "Not cool!"

Alex laughed with everyone else and knelt down, smirking at her as she swam up to the dock. "What're you going to do about it?"

Rowan grinned and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him. "This!" She leaned back and pushed against the dock with her feet, pulling Alex into the water with the rest of them. When they resurfaced, Alex still had an arm around her waist from when he had grabbed onto her to try and keep his balance.

Rowan blushed as much as he did when they realized how close they were, but she stuck her tongue out and splashed him. "That should teach you not to pull crap like that."

Sam nudged Sebastian. "I don't know, he seemed to really get a kick out of that."

Alex and Rowan's flustered cheeks grew redder and they pushed away from each other.

"Well, now that we're all here, let's play chicken!" Sam said, grinning.

* * *

Sam and Haley waved as they took the road east from Marnie's to get home while the others headed back north to take the road from Rowan's home.

Abigail and Maru went a ways ahead of Alex as he stopped and looked back at Rowan.

"See you around, Rowan."

Rowan smiled. "See you around, Alex. You and the girls be safe getting home, OK?"

Alex nodded, returning her smile before he hurried to join up with the others.

Rowan watched until they disappeared around the bend. She smiled, looking up at the stars. "Thanks for this, Grandpa. Moving to Stardew Valley, taking over your farm... it was the best thing that could have happened to me."


	9. Chapter 9

Rowan walked around town, a soft summer breeze blowing through the buildings and trees. She saw Alex standing next to the fenced-in area in front of his house.

"Good boy, Dusty."

Rowan stood nearby, listening as Alex talked to the dog inside.

"You might be the only one around here who understands me." Alex sighed, unaware that Rowan was nearby. "No one else has seen the kind of stuff you and I have."

"Alex?"

Alex turned and saw Rowan standing behind him. "Rowan! Did you overhear me talking?"

Rowan nodded. "A bit. Is everything OK?"

Alex sighed, his face falling as he turned away. "I don't really like to talk about it, but I guess I'll explain." He looked back at her. "Have you ever wondered why I live with my grandparents?"

Rowan nodded, coming to stand closer to him.

"You see, my father wasn't a good guy... He... well he ruined everything for me and my mom. Half the tome he was gone... the other half he'd drink all night and tell me I'm worthless, that I'd never amount to anything."

"Alex..."

Alex sighed. "I think he resented me for being young... bitter because he'd wasted his youth and had gotten nowhere in life." He shrugged. "Well... that's my take on it, anyway. Who know what was going on in his mind." Alex looked at the dog. "One day he left, and soon after that Mom got sick and passed away. I had no choice but to move in with my grandparents."

Rowan put her hand on his arm, rubbing it lightly. "I'm so sorry..."

Alex looked at her. "You seem like someone I can trust... That's why I'm telling you this, Rowan. I don't want any sympathy." He smiled. "If there's one good thing about my past, it's that it made me strong."

"Good. It's always better to use your past to make yourself stronger and better prepared for the future."

Alex nodded. "That's true." He pulled out a steak and grinned at her. "Now... let me show you what Dusty will do for a barbecued steak."

Rowan giggled as Dusty perked up and got excited at the sight of the steak.

Alex laughed. "Look at him slobbering. I think he might like steak as much as I do."

* * *

A few days later, Rowan put together a bouquet of poppies and sunflowers for Evelyn and made her way over. She knocked on the door, hugging the old woman when she answered.

"My, these are lovely dear! You've got quite the green thumb I see!"

Rowan smiled. "I'm glad you like them, Granny." She watched as Evelyn put them into the vase. "Is Alex home right now?"

"Yes, he's in his room."

"Thanks, Granny."

Rowan went down the hall, knocking on Alex's door.

Alex sighed, barely acknowledging the knock that sounded at his door. "Come in."

"Hey, Alex."

Alex looked behind him as Rowan opened the door. "Oh, hi Rowan."

"Everything OK?"

Alex turned and pointed to his bookshelf when Rowan joined him. "Look at all these books. I haven't read a single one. Just the thought of cracking one open makes me nervous."

Rowan giggled at that.

Alex looked at her. "What?"

"That's cute is all." She said, smiling. "In the best way possible."

"You can't make a decent living in this world without a brain." He said, sighing. "I'm worthless..."

Rowan shook her head. "That's crazy Alex. We all have our own strengths and weaknesses."

"Ya, I guess you're right..." He looked over the books and smiled. "Well, I'm not going to give up! If I work hard I can do anything!"

Rowan smiled. "That's the spirit!"

Alex smiled. "Hey, maybe one day soon we'll have dinner and discuss... phi-lo-so-phy. Isn't that what you smart people talk about?"

Rowan blushed. "You think I'm smart?"

Alex blushed and nodded, rubbing his neck. "Of course you are! You're one of the smartest girls I've ever met."

Rowan smiled at that. "Thanks, Alex." She reached up and kissed his cheek. "And I'd like that. I don't know much about philosophy, but maybe you could teach me when you've learned about it."

Alex stood there blushing as Rowan said goodbye and left. He put a hand to his cheek and smiled.

* * *

The next day, Rowan worked til midday before she washed up and changed into a baby blue blouse and a white skirt. It was the day of the Dance of the Moonlight Jellies festival and she was very excited. She stopped to make a few errands, then made her way over to Alex's.

"Hey, Granny!"

"Rowan, good to see you!" Evelyn ushered her inside. "My, don't you look lovely today!"

"Thanks." Rowan smiled. "Is Alex in his room?"

Evelyn nodded. "Go on, dear."

Rowan thanked her and made her way down the hall. She knocked on the door, then pushed it further open from it's partial opened state. "Hey, Alex."

Alex looked at her as he set his weights down. "Oh, hi. I was just doing my daily strength training routine." He looked down and blushed a little. "...sorry I have no shirt on."

Rowan blushed and waved it off. "It's fine."

Alex smiled a bit at that, then a thought came up. "Uh... Rowan?"

"Mmhmm?"

"I've been meaning to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"I've started to realize that... well, that I've been really rude towards you in the past. You know, about going pro and all that." He looked down. "I guess I might not actually be cut out for professional sports... maybe it was just a childish dream... you know?" He looked back up at her.

Rowan shook her head. "It's not childish. If it's something you want to do, then you should go for it."

"Thanks." Alex smiled a bit. "Anyway... I want to apologize to you for bragging and being annoying about it. I appreciate that you stayed friends with me through all that."

Rowan smiled. "There's nothing to apologize for. Besides, what are friends for?"

Alex looked at her, a bit surprised, but he smiled. "I guess so."

Rowan looked at him. "You're coming to the Dance of the Moonlight Jellies festival tonight, right?"

He nodded. "Everyone in town will be there."

"See you there?"

Alex smiled. "See you there."

Rowan returned his smile and left, saying goodbye to his grandparents as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

The moon was high and everyone in town was gathered along the docks. Alex walked along the docks, looking for Rowan and when he found her he couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, farm girl."

Rowan looked up and smiled. "Hey."

"They're about to light the candle." He said. "Thought I'd come watch it with you."

Rowan blushed, glad that the dark of night hid her cheeks well enough. "I'd like that."

They turned and watched as Lewis lit the candle and sent the small boat to sea. They looked at the water, waiting patiently for the jellies to come out. And they didn't have to wait long.

Rowan's eyes widened when the brilliant yet soft glow began to rise from the sea as the Moonlight Jellies came through on their migratory route. "Wow..!"

Alex smiled, Rowan's awe and wonder like Vincent or Jas'. He stepped a bit closer to her and turned his attention to the jellies.

"Alex, look! They're beautiful!"

Alex looked at her with surprise as she looped her arm through his and held onto it. When she beamed up at him, he smiled and felt the ever persistent strange feeling he had around Rowan began to burn in his core. He blushed when the light of one of the jellies came near enough to them when it caught against them and he saw her in a new light. She seemed so happy, so innocent, so kind, so beautiful. It was in that moment that he realized his initial crush for her hadn't faded quickly like all other crushes he's ever had, but instead had steadily grown as he spent more time with her and got to know her better. When she looked at him, that gorgeous smile on her lips, he smiled and pulled her a bit closer, enjoying her presence beside him.


	10. Chapter 10

_**This chapter features the song Famous by Skillet.**_

 **Two weeks later...**

Rowan walked through town, her red plaid shirt a warm welcome in the chilly fall air. Everyone had gone all out for the Stardew Valley Fair. There was a strength testing game, a slingshot range, a gambling wheel, a fishing stand, a fortune teller stand, and plenty of food stands. Rowan made her way over to the harvest stands, finding one empty with her name on it. Smiling, she took her harvest from her pack and arranged it. Stepping back, she gave herself a mental pat on the back and went to find Lewis.

"Ah, Rowan! How are you today? Enjoying the fair?"

Rowan nodded. "It's wonderful, Mayor."

"Have you set up your harvest display?"

Rowan nodded. "Just now."

Lewis looked over, seeing the others were ready as well. "Alright, I'll just be a few moments."

Rowan nodded and stood with the Pierre, Marnie, and Willy while Lewis judged their displays. When he came back, she was not prepared for the outcome.

"Well, you all did very nicely this again. I was especially impressed with one in particular." Lewis said, then looked to Rowan. "Congratulations, Rowan. You're this year's winner."

"Really?"

"Well done, Rowan!"

Rowan looked down as Lewis handed her a bag.

"One thousand stars!"

Rowan smiled. "Thanks, Mayor." When everyone dispersed, she went over to the prize stand. "I'll take that one." She pointed to a new type of scarecrow wearing a coat and tails with a top hat.

"Eight hundred stars."

Rowan handed over the stars, taking the scarecrow. She turned as Vincent and Jas came up to look at the prizes. "Here, guys. Why don't you take the rest of my stars?"

The children looked at each other, then beamed up at her. "Really?"

Rowan smiled and nodded, handing them one hundred each. "Now you can get something really cool!" She shouldered the scarecrow and left the both, heading back home.

"Hey, Rowan, wait up!"

Rowan turned, seeing Alex jogging to catch up with her. "Hey."

Alex chuckled and looked at the scarecrow, it being half her size or bigger. "Want some help?"

Rowan shook her head. "It's OK, I got it."

Alex sighed, offering her a smirk as he grabbed the scarecrow from her. "Let me carry it."

Sensing there was no arguing, Rowan just thanked him and walked with him back to her farm.

"So, did you enjoy the fair?" Alex asked.

Rowan nodded. "It was fun."

"If you like this one, wait 'til Spirits' Eve."

Rowan looked at him, taking the scarecrow from him when they reached the farm. "That's next weekend, right?"

Alex nodded, watching her carry the scarecrow over to an empty patch of soil in the field nearest to the house. When she had secured it, she made her way back over to where he waited by her porch.

"Sounds like fun!"

Alex smiled. "Well, I'm going to head back. See you around?"

Rowan nodded. "See you around."

* * *

"So, Rowan, you going to the big festival on Saturday?"

Rowan looked up from where she sat with Abigail and the others in the saloon for karaoke night. "I think so. Sounds like fun."

"Everyone will be there, too."

Sam and Sebastian nudged each other, smirking. "Ya, especially Alex. He never misses a chance for this kind of thing."

Rowan blushed, ignoring Abigail as she ooed and ahed teasingly at her. "So, you singing tonight, Abigail?"

"I did earlier. You should go up with Sam! He's up next!"

Rowan looked at Sam. "Sure."

Sam grinned and stood, offering her his hand. "Come on then!"

Rowan followed him to the stage as Gus called them up. "What're we singing?"

Sam smiled as the music started, nodding when he saw Rowan recognize the song. It was from a group they both liked and one of their favourite bands.

"I testify, this is not a secret meant to keep your love, like fire, spreading from my heart straight to my feet. And when I was dead, you gave me new life. I'm lifting you up with all of my might. I don't care who's to the left, to the right, you're all that's on my mind. Don't really care what they say, what they think, I feel so alive. I'm unashamed, I'm wide awake. Not gonna hide, can't deny you're my everything. Here's to the free who still believe you're the star of the show that we came to see. With all my heart, all my life, gonna live it loud. I wanna make, make you famous. Light up the night, let it shine, never burning out. I wanna make, make you famous. Fame, fame, fame fame, famous. Fame, fame, fame fame, famous."

Alex walked in just as Sam and Rowan started their song. He watched them getting into the song, really having a good time. He stood near the door, leaning against the wall as they continued.

"Shh, shh, you wanna know a secret? Shh, shh, cause I can't keep it. Shh, shh, you wanna know a secret? Shh, shh, cause I can't keep it." They looked at each other, smiling. "Take you worldwide, make, make you famous. 'Cross the headlines, make, make you famous."

Alex felt a weird sensation rising as he watched them singing together, almost like they'd been doing it for years.

"I'm unashamed, I'm wide awake. Not gonna hide, can't deny you're my everything. Here's to the free who still believe you're the star of the show that we came to see.  
With all my heart, all my life, gonna live it loud. I wanna make, make you famous. Light up the night, let it shine, never burning out. I wanna make, make you famous.  
With all my heart, all my life, gonna live it loud. Fame, fame, fame fame, famous. Light up the night, let it shine, never burning out. Fame, fame, fame fame, famous."

Alex listened to the crowd cheer and Sam wrapped an arm around Rowan's shoulder, grinning. For reason, that really bothered him. He knew they were just friends, but still, seeing her with another guy bothered him more than he thought it would.

Rowan looked up in time to see that Alex was leaving. 'When did he get here?'


	11. Chapter 11

**Spirit's Eve...**

"Wow, look at that!"

Abigail beamed at Rowan as she marvelled the decorations and attractions that had been set up for the festival. "You like?"

"I love! This is one of my favourite times of year!"

Abigail laughed at that. "You're more excited than Vincent and Jas are!"

Rowan stuck out her tongue. "So, what's first?"

"Let's go check out the maze. It was so lame last year, so I hope it's better this year."

"Lead the way!"

Rowan and Abigail made their way into the maze, trying to stay together.

"Well, that didn't work..." Rowan looked around, but somehow she had gotten separated from Abigail. She looked around a bit, but before long someone grabbed her and pulled her back, hand over her mouth. She looked up, seeing Alex.

"Shh..."

Rowan nodded as he took his hand away, blushing at how close they were.

Alex peeked around the corner, sighing in relief when a mummy had passed by. He waited a moment, then looked back down at Rowan. "Someone has been going around the maze scaring the crap out of people. They've gotten Sam twice, Abigail is probably next."

Rowan looked at him, an eyebrow raised. "So kind of you to save me from the terrifying mummy."

Alex blushed, then realized he was holding her close to himself still. "S-Sorry."

Rowan smiled a bit and stepped back when he let her go, not minding that his hand was still on her hip. "So, what's next?"

"I heard there's something cool if you can beat the maze. Wanna go see if we can find it?"

Rowan nodded, grabbing his hand. "Come on."

* * *

"This is hopeless."

Rowan smiled and looked at Alex. "Let's keep looking for a little bit longer." She looked around, spotting a sign with a question mark painted onto it. "Hey, Alex, look at this."

Alex joined her. "What? The sign?"

Rowan nodded. "Here, help me look around, I think there's something here."

Alex nodded and looked around. "Rowan, look here."

Rowan looked at the hedge where Alex stood. "Hmmm." She looked it over, then pushed her hand forward.

Alex laughed as she squealed and fell forward, but he pushed through and offered her a hand up. "Here."

Rowan, blushing profusely, accepted his hand and stood. "Well, let's see where this leads."

Alex nodded, following her down the path until they reached a cave. "Whoah, it's really dark in there."

Rowan smiled. "Not afraid of the dark are you?"

Alex shook his head. "No, are you?"

Rowan smirked. "I've been down nearly to the bottom of the mines, Alex. If I was scared of the dark I wouldn't have made it very far."

"Fair point."

Rowan offered him her hand. "Hold onto me."

Alex took her hand, blushing. "How are we going to see though?"

Rowan lifted her free hand, watching her ring start to glow. "With this."

Alex watched as one of her rings started to glow and he smiled. "That's pretty cool. Is that a glow ring?"

Rowan nodded, leading the way through the cave tunnel. "Yup. It's really useful." She looked around and smiled. "Here, this way."

Alex held her hand, not letting go once as she led them through the tunnel and out into a small alcove. "Hey look, there's a chest."

Rowan opened the chest and smiled. "A golden pumpkin!"

"That's worth a lot of money, too!"

Rowan smiled. "Well, why don't we sell it and split the return?"

Alex looked at her. "You sure? You did all the work."

Rowan shook her head. "You helped plenty, it'd only be fair."

Alex rubbed his neck and smiled. "Alright then. Well, here, let me carry it back then."

Rowan handed him the pumpkin and offered her hand again. "Ready to get out of here?"

Alex smiled and took her hand. "Lead the way."

Rowan led the way back through the tunnel to the maze, letting Alex help her through the hedge so she didn't fall again. They walked together to the stand and sold the pumpkin to Pierre. Rowan gave Alex his half of the return, then used hers to buy the new scarecrow that was available.

"Want some help carrying that home?"

Rowan looked at him. "If you want. Don't you want to enjoy the rest of the festivities though?"

Alex shrugged. "Eh, the maze is the only good part to be honest. Everything else is kinda eh."

Rowan smiled. "Well, I won't decline your offer if you'd really like to help."

Alex took the scarecrow from her. "Let's get this to the farm then."

Rowan's smile grew and she led the way back to her farm. "So, how's everything going? I haven't been able to stop by town the last few days."

"It's good. Sucks that winter is coming, but hey, gives me plenty of time to train and read more books."

"That is true. It'll be nice to have a break from the crops for a bit."

"Farm life getting boring?"

Rowan looked at him and shook her head. "Not at all. If it was, I wouldn't be here. And that'd be a shame, 'cuz then I wouldn't have met you."

Alex blushed and was so glad that the dark of night was hiding it. "Oh ya?"

Rowan blushed, realizing what she had said. They made their way down the path to the field where she wanted to set up the scarecrow. "Well, ya. We wouldn't have become friends if I hadn't right?"

Alex helped her secure the scarecrow, seeing her ring begin glowing again to give them more light. "This is true." He stood back and walked with her to her porch. "Well, it's late. You should get some sleep."

"Ya, I need to get the rest of the harvest in. Tomorrow is the last day before winter hits." She hugged him. "Be safe going home?"

Alex nodded, hugging her back. He was surprised, they hadn't ever really hugged before- not like that. "I will. See you for karaoke tomorrow night?"

Rowan stepped back and nodded. "Mmhmm. See you tomorrow night."

Alex smiled, waving as he made his way back down the road into town. A chilled breeze blew through the trees and he found himself already missing Rowan's warmth. He realized he liked hugging her, holding her close to him. He rejoined the last of the festivities before heading home. He lay back in his bed, smiling. 'I'm totally crushing on her.'

Meanwhile, Rowan was laying in bed going over the night. Alex had taken her hand and offered his own without hesitation, he had "saved" her from the mummy and held her close, he had helped her through the maze and then helped carry home the scarecrow just as he had the week prior during the fair. She enjoyed being in his arms, holding his hand, his warmth. 'I really do have a crush on him.'


	12. Chapter 12

_**This chapter features the song The Reckoning by Halestorm**_

"Cross my heart, broke your promise, told me lies. Why did you watch me suffer? Make me feel like I, deserved to. Everybody takes everybody breaks. Somebody's heart leaving someone alone, but this felt more like you ripping flesh from bone. You made a mess outta me. Where do I begin? You pay for your sins. Like a reckoning you never saw coming, I'm the reaper outside your door. You took everything, made me feel less than nothing. I'm getting what I came for. Like the sound of falling stars, crashing in the dark, I said a prayer and buried your name. And up through the ashes I rose like wildfire."

Alex sat with Haley and the others, watching Rowan singing. It still never ceased to amaze him what a beautiful voice she had. Since they had started karaoke nights once a week, Rowan had become one of the favorites.

"I gave you more than my heart could hope for; you misused it. Scraped up every piece that fell to the floor. When you tore through it, laying me to ruin, you knew what you were doing, leavin' me just skin and bone. But trusting you was no one's fault but my own. You get what you give, so take your last breath 'fore I lay you to rest."

Everyone watched with smiles on their faces as Rowan sang.

"I shoulda known better than that, I shoulda known all along. I shoulda known better than that, I shoulda known but now I'm moving on... Like a reckoning you never saw coming, I'm the reaper outside your door. You took everything, made me feel less than nothing. I'm getting what I came for. Like the sound of falling stars, crashing in the dark, I said a prayer and buried your name. And up through the ashes I rose like wildfire. The reckoning you never saw coming, you never saw me coming. The reckoning, I'm the reaper outside your door. I am the reckoning, for every wrong you did to me. I am the reckoning."

Rowan smiled as her song came to an end and she stepped down, still not used to the applause. She made her way over to the table where Abigail and Alex sat with the others.

"You did great!" Abigail said, smiling.

"As always." Sam said, grinning.

Rowan sat next to them in the booth. "Well, it's your turn next Abigail, so you better get up there."

Abigail nodded, scooting out of the booth and hurrying up to the stage.

Rowan smiled, leaning against the table to watch her friend perform. As Abigail sang though, Rowan felt her attention drawn elsewhere as she noticed Alex glancing at her. When she'd look his way he'd smile and avert his gaze, turning his attention back to Abigail only to have it return to Rowan.

This continued for the rest of Abigail's song and probably would have if Rowan hadn't stood and hugged everyone before saying goodbye and heading home.

Rowan looked up at the sky, feeling the winter chill already starting to set it. "Good thing I got the rest of the harvest in." She smiled and turned towards the north.

"Hey, farm girl, wait up!"

She turned to see Alex hurrying to catch up. "What's up?"

"I forgot to tell you earlier. Grandma wants you to come over for dinner tomorrow."

Rowan smiled. "I'd love to. What time? And should I bring anything?"

Alex shrugged. "We're having salmon. She said around six."

Rowan's smile grew. "I'll be there."

Alex rubbed his neck and blushed, smiling nervously. "Great. Um, see you tomorrow then?"

Rowan nodded. "See you tomorrow." She reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck and hugged him.

Alex was a bit surprised, but he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. 'She's so warm... she smells good, too... like mint and peaches...'

They lingered there like that for a few moments before Rowan stepped back and smiled, blushing as much as he was. "I should head home."

Alex nodded, wanting to stay like that with her for a little bit longer. "Be safe?"

Rowan smiled, reaching up to kiss his cheek. "I will, I promise."

Alex watched as she waved and headed down the west road home. He smiled, a hand to his cheek as he turned east for home.

* * *

Alex woke the next morning to the smell of pancakes and smiled. He got up and showered quickly before heading to the kitchen. "Smells great, Grandma."

Evelyn smiled. "Good morning, dear. Is Rowan joining us tonight?"

Alex nodded. "Ya. She asked if there was anything she could bring."

Evelyn thought a moment. "Well, now that I think about it..." She reached for the phone and dialed Rowan's number, Rowan having left it for them if they ever needed anything.

Back in her room, Rowan woke to the sound of her phone ringing. She groggily got out of bed and sauntered down the hallway, answering the phone.

"Hello?"

 _"Good morning, Rowan dear. It's Granny."_

"Oh, hi Granny. Good morning."

 _"Alex mentioned that you wondered if you might bring anything for dinner tonight."_

"Ya, but he wasn't sure. He mentioned we'd be having salmon?"

 _"Yes, dear. Could you possibly bring some kale and amaranth? I appear to be out. It must have slipped my mind yesterday."_

Rowan smiled. "Of course. I can stop by earlier to help with dinner if you'd like?"

 _"Oh, that would be wonderful, dear. Thank you very much."_

"Of course, Granny. I'll be by around five if that's alright?"

 _"That would be perfect, dear. We'll see you then."_

Rowan hung up the phone and smiled. 'This will be fun.'

* * *

A knock came at the and Evelyn asked Alex to answer it for her. He stopped short of himself when he saw Rowan waiting on the other side, a long sleeve red shirt under a white vest with a pair of fingerless gloves that matched and jeans. Her hair was pulled back long in the back, the rest hanging down in wavy cascades of honey gold.

"Oh, hey."

Rowan smiled. "Hey yourself." She blushed a little seeing him a green sweater and jeans.

"Who is it, Alex?"

"It's Rowan."

"Oh, good!" Evelyn poked her head out of the kitchen. "Come in, dear!"

Alex stepped aside, letting Rowan in before closing the door behind her. He went sit on the couch and watched TV with his grandfather as Rowan pulled off her boots before going into the kitchen.

"Wonderful!"

Alex looked over as his grandmother beamed up at Rowan and hugged her, taking the kale and amaranth from her. He smiled, then turned his attention back to the TV when his grandfather gave him a knowing and chuckled.

"What?"

"I used to smile at your grandmother like that."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Grandpa."

"Sure you don't."

Alex tried to ignore George's teasing and wait for dinner to be ready. And thankfully, dinner didn't take too long to finish with Rowan's help so when it was ready, Evelyn called in Alex and George.

"Granny, let me. You sit."

Evelyn smiled, handing her the heavy plate before taking a seat. "You're such a dear."

Rowan smiled, setting the plate- laden with veggies and salmon- in the center of the table. "You know I'm always happy to help."

"Well, sit girl. You've done plenty." George said, gesturing to the open seat.

Rowan smiled and sat. "I appreciate you inviting me for dinner."

"Well, we're happy to have you." Evelyn said, smiling. "Now eat up, everyone, there's plenty."

* * *

"You sure you don't want any help cleaning up?"

"Rowan, you've done enough." Evelyn said, smiling. "Go sit and enjoy some time with Alex."

Rowan blushed. "Alright, but let me know if there's anything I can do to help."

"I will, now go on."

Rowan nodded and went into the living room. She found Alex watching a movie on the couch. "Mind if I join you?"

"Grandma kick you out?"

Rowan smiled and nodded. "Ya."

Alex smiled and scooted over. "Here."

Rowan sat next to him, bringing her legs up and tucking them next to her. "What movie?"

"I don't know, some cheesy holiday horror movie."

"I love cheesy movies."

Alex looked at her and smiled. "Me too." He rested his arm on the back of the couch behind her. "Well then you're in luck."

* * *

"Wow, that was super cheesy."

Rowan giggled. "Ya, but that's what makes it so great."

Alex smiled at that, looking up as Evelyn came out of the kitchen. "Going to bed, Grandma?"

Evelyn nodded. "I'm going to take your grandfather and I think we'll turn in for the night." She beamed at Rowan. "Thank you so much dear for helping with dinner."

Rowan stood and hugged her. "Of course. Thank you for having me."

"You're welcome to stay as long as you'd like. Just be careful when you go home?"

Rowan nodded. "Of course."

"Good night, then." She turned to Alex and hugged him as he stood, kissing his cheek before wheeling George down the hall to their room.

Rowan smiled, then looked to Alex when the door clicked shut. "I should probably head home."

Alex looked at the clock. "It is starting to get late. I could use some fresh air, though. Wanna walk around for a bit first?"

Rowan blushed. "Sure."

They went to the door and pulled on their boots and Alex grabbed his jacket. They left the house and walked around town for a bit, stopping in the town square and looking up as snow started to fall.

"Wow, it's so pretty."

Alex looked at her and smiled. "You act like you haven't seen snow before."

Rowan smiled and stuck out her tongue. "It's not that I haven't seen it before, this is just the first time I've seen it so pure and white. In the city, it always looked dirty and gray."

"Well, good thing you live here then isn't it?"

Rowan smiled at that. "It is." She looked up and noticed something above them. "Look, mistletoe."

Alex looked up, blushing. "So it is. You know what they say about being under mistletoe?"

Rowan blushed and nodded. "Ya."

Alex looked at her, his blush growing as he rubbed his neck. He reached up and brushed large snowflake from her hair.

Rowan looked at him as his hand came to rest on her cheek.

They stood there under the mistletoe, working up the courage to make a move, but just as they began to lean in to each other the door to the saloon opened up and Abigail, Sam, and Sebastian came out. They laughed, then cheered when they saw Alex and Rowan nearby.

Alex cleared his throat and stuffed his hands into his pockets as Rowan tucked her hair behind her ear and waved, both of them stepping away from the mistletoe.

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"We were just going for a walk."

Abigail smiled. "I see." She glanced up and noticed the mistletoe. "Oh, I see!"

Rowan gave her a look and shook her head, then looked to the others. "Well, it's getting a bit late. I think I'm going to head home."

"You still coming over tomorrow?" Sam asked.

Rowan nodded. "Ya. See you guys then?"

They nodded, hugged, and parted ways, Sam heading south towards home while Abigail and Sebastian headed north. Rowan looked to Alex and smiled sheepishly.

"See you around?"

Alex nodded. "Ya, see you around."

Rowan hugged him and headed for the west road home, leaving Alex standing there silently kicking himself for not kissing her. While he went back home, Rowan thought about the same thing, wanting to kiss him. 'Maybe it's best this way...' she thought, not wanting to risk losing him as a friend.


	13. Chapter 13

**Three weeks later...**

Over the weeks since winter had started, Rowan grew closer to her friends and to Alex. They spent as much time together as they could, often hanging out at either Sam's, Abigail's, or Rowan's house.

The Festival of Ice had come and gone and it was nearing the Feast of the Winter Star, and Rowan's birthday. Her birthday was the last day of winter, but she hadn't told anyone. She hadn't celebrated since her grandfather had died.

A few days before the Feast of the Winter Star, Rowan was walking through town to head for the mines.

"Hey farm girl."

Rowan looked over and smiled as Alex joined her. "Hey yourself. What're you up to?"

"I was going to hang out with the guys at the saloon. What about you?"

Rowan smiled, showing him her sword. "I'm going to the mines for a bit."

"Well, Haley, Abigail, and the others want to go to the bathhouse later today. Care to join?"

Rowan nodded. "Sure. What time?"

Alex checked his watch. "In about an hour."

"That'll be perfect. I'm just going to take care of the slime problem for the mayor. Shouldn't take me too long."

"Great. See you there, then."

"See you there."

Alex watched as Rowan headed towards the mines, hoping she'd be safe as he recalled the last time she had come back from the mines covered in cuts.

* * *

Rowan made quick work of the slime problem, running into more bats and moths than she had before as well as a few stone golems. Aching everywhere and a bit worse for wear than she'd have liked, Rowan made her way back into town and was grateful that her coat hid her injuries from the mayor. Lewis thanked her and paid her for her troubles, then she went on her way.

Stopping by home first, Rowan set her sword aside and gathered her things before heading for the bath house. Grateful she was the first to arrive, she changed into her swimsuit and tossed her things into a free locker before making her way to the communal bath. Easing herself into the hot water, she winced a bit as she settled down. Once she was situated though, the heat soothed her aching muscles and she felt relaxed.

Not long after Rowan had arrived, the others made it to the bath house and quickly changed before heading to the bath.

"Rowan, you're already here!"

Rowan smiled as the others joined her. "Hey guys, what took you so long?"

"Alex said you were taking care of the slime problem in the mines." Sam said, sliding into the hot water. "We thought you'd be longer."

Rowan shook her head. "No, it was easy work. I was able to take care of that, let Mayor Lewis know, head home and grab my things, and make it here all before you."

"Wow, impressive."

Rowan smiled at that and leaned back, grateful that the steam hid her injuries under the green herbal bath water. "So, what'd you guys do today?"

"Sam showed us the new song he's been working on." Abigail said, sidling up next to Rowan. "It's pretty good. Sebastian and I are going over tomorrow to start working on it with him."

"I got this beautiful picture of Marnie's lake." Haley said. "This time of year has something so magikal about it!"

Maru smiled. "I got my latest invention to start working."

"That's great!" Rowan said, smiling.

"What about you, Alex?"

Alex looked up. "Oh, I trained this morning, then started a new book."

"You've been reading an awful lot lately, man." Sam pointed out.

"What? That's what books are for right?" Alex shrugged, glancing at Rowan who smiled as she recalled what he had said about his own books.

"Well, I think it's a great way to pass time by." Rowan said.

"See? At least someone agrees with me." Alex said, looking from her to Sam.

"Oh sure, but then again Rowan always agrees with you." He replied, smirking and nudging Sebastian.

While Alex started a splashing fight with Sam, Rowan winced as she shifted her weight.

"Are you OK?" Abigail asked, noticing.

Rowan nodded. "Ya, just sore is all."

Abigail took her hand and lifted her arm closer to the surface to see. "Rowan, you have to be more careful." She could see the cuts and bruises all over her arms.

Rowan gently set her arm back in the water, looking to see if anyone else had noticed. "I'm fine, Abigail. It's nothing I can't handle."

Abigail looked at her worried.

"Everything OK?"

Rowan and Abigail looked up at the others to find them looking at them, a look of worry mirrored across their faces.

Rowan smiled. "Ya, never better!"

Abigail sighed and smiled, playing along despite being worried about her friend. "So who won?"

* * *

After spending an hour in the bath, Rowan watched the others get out and head back to the locker rooms. She waved goodbye, waiting for everyone to clear out before she got out of the water. When she thought the coast was clear, she gently hoisted herself out of the bath and grabbed her towel.

"Rowan? What happened?"

Rowan looked to see that Alex had come back, his forgotten towel in hand. "Hmm?"

Alex stepped closer, looking at her injuries. Cuts and bruises dotted her skin along her arms and shoulders. "What'd you do?"

Rowan winced when he reached up to touch her skin. "I'm fine, Alex."

Seeing her wince, he pulled his hand back. "Sorry..." He looked at her. "You should be more careful. These look pretty bad."

Rowan sighed, smiling as she looked up at him. She reached up to touch his cheek. "It's nothing I can't handle, so don't worry. Besides, it's not the first time this has happened and I'm sure it won't be the last."

Alex watched as she started to head towards the locker room, but he didn't know what to say. He sighed and headed for the men's locker room and got changed, gathering his things before leaving. He looked up to see Rowan was waiting for him.

"I thought I'd walk with you back to town."

Alex smiled at that, shouldering his bag. "I'd like that."

They left the bath house and walked in silence back to town, stopping just by the west road.

"Thanks for worrying about me, Alex." Rowan said, looking up at him.

Alex smiled. "Someone has to if you keep coming back looking beat up like that."

Rowan smiled at that. "Well, I should head home and rest up then."

"Are you coming to the Feast of the Winter Star on Thursday?"

Rowan nodded. "I wouldn't miss it."

Alex smiled. "If I don't see you before then, I'll see you there?"

Rowan nodded. "I look forward to it." She reached up and hugged him. "See you around, Alex."

Alex hugged her back, careful not to put pressure on her injuries. He stepped back and smiled. "See you around, farm girl."


	14. Chapter 14

_**This chapter features the song Taken by Evanescence**_

 **Feast of the Winter Star...**

Rowan walked around the town square, trying to find Maru. She was her secret friend for the gift giving tradition. Smiling, she found her talking with her family.

"Maru?"

"Oh hey, Rowan! Are you enjoying the festival?"

"I am. It's a lot of fun." She hugged her. "Here, this is for you."

Maru smiled. "You were my secret friend?"

Rowan nodded. "Hope you like it."

Maru opened the package and beamed at her as she pulled out a flawless diamond. "Wow, Rowan! Look at it! It's perfect!"

Rowan smiled. "I know you like diamonds and they're great conductors of electricity, so when I found that in the mines, I knew you'd love it."

Maru hugged her. "Thank you so much!"

Rowan smiled, said hi to Robin, Demetrius, and Sebastian before moving on to say hi to everyone else. She made her way around the town square until Willy stopped her.

"Rowan, this is for you."

Rowan smiled. "Thanks, Willy." She opened it to find a dressed spinner lure into the package. "Wow, this is great Willy!" She hugged him. "I'll put it to good use, I promise!"

Willy smiled and sauntered off, leaving Rowan to finish her rounds.

She made her way towards where Evelyn and George stood, hugging each of them. "How are you guys doing?"

"I'm cold." George stated, grumpily.

"Speaking of which..." Rowan reached into her pack and pulled out a blanket. "I made this for you." She took the blanket and set it over his lap. "And Evelyn, this is for you." She pulled out a new vase, hearing from Alex that the one she had used before broke.

"Oh my, Rowan! It's beautiful!" Evelyn hugged her. "You didn't have to."

Rowan smiled. "It's the least I could do for you guys. You're always so kind to me."

"Look, Alex, see what Rowan made?"

Alex joined his grandparents, looking at the blanket and the vase. "Wow, you made all that?"

Rowan nodded. "Mmhmm. And this one is for you." She pulled something else from her pack, wrapping it gently around his neck. "I know it's a little late in the season, but it took longer than I had hoped."

Alex looked down, seeing a beautifully knitted scarf in a dark green yarn. "Wow..."

"Do you like it?"

Alex looked up at her and smiled. "It's great, thanks!"

Rowan smiled, blushing a little. "Sorry I couldn't get it to you sooner."

"Better late than never, right?"

Rowan's smile grew at that. "Very true."

* * *

The festival came to an end and Rowan waved as Evelyn and George headed home. She stood with Alex and their friends, talking for a bit before everyone headed home.

"Well, that was fun."

Rowan smiled. "It was."

"Thanks again for the scarf, Rowan. It's great."

Rowan blushed, but her smile grew. "You're welcome."

Alex returned her smile, then looked up at the sky as snow began to fall again. "Well, we should get home before the snow gets worse."

"Ya, good idea."

He looked back down at her, noticing she was a bit taller than when he first met her. She was still shorter than him, but not by much any more. "So, karaoke night is coming up in a few days. You coming?"

Rowan smiled and nodded. "Wouldn't miss it."

Alex smiled. "Good. Well, I'm gonna head home. Be safe?"

Rowan nodded and hugged him. "You too. See you around, Alex."

Alex waved as she headed for the west road. "See you around, Rowan."

* * *

 **Three days later...**

Rowan stepped into the saloon, seeing it busier than normal. She found her way to the booth she, Alex, and their friends shared, sliding in next to Abigail.

"Hey guys, how's going?"

"Rowan, you made it!"

"What's up?"

Rowan smiled and talked with the others for a bit before Alex joined. She looked up as he sat down, her smile growing as he pulled his scarf off- the one she made for him. "You made it finally?"

Alex nodded. "Been shoveling snow."

"Well, now that you're here Rowan can go up for her turn!" Abigail said, grinning.

"What'd you sign me up for this time?" Rowan asked, looking at her.

"Taken, of course!"

Rowan smiled. "Well, at least you never choose a bad song."

"Go on, then!"

Alex watched as Abigail ushered her up to the stage and smiled.

Rowan took the mic from Gus and waited until the song began. "You don't remember me, but I remember you. I lie awake and try so hard not to think of you. But who can decide what they dream? And dream I do." She looked at Alex as came to join the others near the stage, smiling. "I believe in you. I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you to live to breathe. You're taking over me."

Alex stood with Abigail, Sam, and Sebastian, seeing Haley not far away. 'She's really having fun.' He thought, looking at Rowan.

"Have you forgotten all I know and all we had? You saw me mourning my love for you and touched my hand. I knew you loved me then. I believe in you. I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you to live to breathe. You're taking over me." Rowan took a deep breath for the next part. "I look in the mirror and see your face. If I look deep enough, so many things inside that are just like you are taking over. I believe in you. I'll give up everything just to find you. I have to be with you to live to breathe. You're taking over me."

Alex smiled as she finished her, then leaned in as Abigail tapped his shoulder. "What?"

Abigail whispered something in his ear and Alex looked at her, then at Rowan as she handed Gus the mic. "Really? Why didn't she tell anyone?" He looked back at Abigail. "Wait, how did you find out?"

"I asked Mayor Lewis, since he was friends with her grandpa." Abigail said, winking before she went up with Sam and Sebastian for their turn.

Alex went back to the booth, grabbing his things and Rowan's, then waited by the door where she joined him. "It's getting stuffy in here. Let's go for a walk."

Rowan smiled. "OK." She pulled on her coat and followed him outside. They walked around the town a bit, stopping in the town square near the saloon. "It's hard to believe it's almost spring again."

"Ya. Hard to believe you've been here a year already."

Rowan nodded. "I can agree with that."

Alex smiled, offering her his hand. "Come here."

Curious, Rowan took his hand and let him lead her a feet over. "Alex?"

Alex smiled, looking up.

Rowan followed his gaze and blushed. "Mistletoe?"

Alex looked at her, then when she met his gaze he leaned forward and kissed her gently.

Rowan's eyes widened and when he pulled away, she looked at him surprised. "Alex?"

Alex blushed but he smiled. "I missed my chance last time."

Rowan smiled. "And tonight was your last chance for a kiss under the mistletoe?"

Alex nodded, pulling her closer. He reached up, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "And there's one more thing."

"Oh?" Rowan searched his eyes as he leaned in closer. "And what is that?"

Alex smiled. "Happy birthday, farm girl." He leaned down and kissed her again, lingering as long as he dared.


	15. Chapter 15

Over the next few weeks, things were really changing in Pelican Town. Sam and Vincent's dad, Kent, had returned from his fishing trip for one thing, the snow thawed to yield much more fertile soil, and Rowan's spring crops were already doing well. She participated in the Egg Festival, even helping Vincent and Jas along the way with the harder to reach eggs, and this year she won. Lewis gave her the prize, a well made and adorable straw hat with a blue band, and everyone enjoyed the rest of the festivities before heading home.

Rowan didn't spend as much time with Alex and their friends as she had over the winter, mostly because crop season was back. She had a lot of work to do in the fields with new grass and weeds that had sprouted once the snow had thawed. She said hi when she could, brought Evelyn flowers and strawberry jam, checked in with Alex and George, then would head home.

Alex had wondered a few times if it was because he had kissed her on her birthday, but his hopes remained each time she stopped by to visit. He himself was busy with training and such, but he found himself missing spending as much time as he had with Rowan over the winter.

When the day of the Flower Dance came, Rowan made her way to the field the festival was set up in.

'Why do I feel so nervous?' She wondered.

"Rowan, good to see you!"

Rowan smiled as she can up to Pierre's stand. "Hi! How's it going?"

"Same old, same old. You dancing this year?"

Rowan shrugged. "Maybe."

"Looking at my strawberry seeds?"

Rowan grinned. "You know me so well."

"How many?"

Rowan counted her money. "Let's do fifteen?"

Pierre took her money and handed her the seeds. "Now go have fun!"

Rowan smiled, slipping the seeds into her pack. "Thanks!"

* * *

Alex stood off to the side, enjoying the scenery as he always did. He was feeling a bit anxious, wondering if Rowan would show up. And he didn't need to wait long.

Coming around the bend from Pierre's stand was Rowan, a baby blue sundress with a white sleeveless crocheted shawl. Her hair bounced in curls as it hung down her back. He watched her stop to say hi to Jas and Vincent, who presented her with a wreath of daisies. She let them set it on her head and smiled, presenting then with fresh cookies.

Alex found himself fidgeting as Rowan stood and headed his way, a smile on her face as bright as the day.

"Hey, farm girl."

"Hey yourself. How are you?"

"I'm good. You?"

Rowan smiled. "I'm good." She hung her pack next to them on the fence. "You look nice today."

Alex looked down and blushed. He had worn a light blue button up shirt and jeans, his sleeves rolled up to his elbow. "Thanks." He rubbed his neck and laughed nervously. "You look really cute today."

Rowan blushed and smiled. "Thanks. So..." She looked out over the field, seeing everyone having a ball.

"So..." Alex tucked his hands in his pocket. "Are you dancing this year?"

Rowan shrugged. "Maybe. I'd need a partner first."

"You want to be mine?"

Rowan looked at him, blushing. "You want to dance with me?"

Alex rubbed his neck and blushed. "Ya, but I mean if you don't want to its cool."

Rowan looked over as the mayor called for the dance to start and partners to take their place. She looked back to Alex and smiled, offering her hand. "I'd love to."

Alex grinned and took her hand, walking with her to the center of the field. He stood across from her and smiled as the music started.

Rowan and Alex danced with the others, enjoying their moment together. Alex blushed and smiled as Rowan twirled, her curly hair and dress swaying with each step. Rowan blushed as they touched hands and spin around each other.

The dance came to an end and the music stopped, each person bowing to their partners. When everyone dispersed, Rowan grabbed her pack and went with Alex to join the others where they spent the rest of the day talking and laughing with their friends, enjoying the food and refreshments.

* * *

Rowan walked with Alex and the others as they left the festival, most of them heading east towards town passed Marnie's.

"I had fun today."

Alex looked at Rowan as they walked through her farmland towards her house. "I did too."

Rowan smiled as he walked her to her porch. "Thanks for walking me home."

Alex returned her smile. "Any time."

They stood there for a moment, silently wondering what to say or do next.

"So, you're coming to karaoke this weekend right?"

Rowan nodded. "Of course. Will I see you there?"

Alex nodded. "Wouldn't miss it." He smiled. "Well, I should head home."

Rowan reached up and hugged him. "Be safe going home."

Alex hugged her back, holding her close. He stepped and smiled. "Don't be a stranger."

Rowan smiled, waving as Alex headed down the road into town. 'What would I do if I didn't know you, Alex?'

* * *

 **The next week...**

Rowan heard the phone ringing inside just as she finished working her fields for the day and she ran inside to answer it.

"Hello?"

 _"Hey, Rowan, it's me."_

"Hey, Alex, what's up?"

 _"I'm going to the beach in a bit. Wanna come with?"_

"Sure! I just need to finish up here and I can meet you at your house."

 _"Great, see you soon."_

Rowan smiled. Hanging up and getting washed up really quickly, she changed into her bikini, a pair of shorts, and a tank top. Grabbing her sandals and a towel, she hurried to meet Alex, but when she got to his house Evelyn told her he wasn't there- that he had gone on ahead. Confused, Rowan hurried to the southern bridge and down to the beach where she found Alex sitting on the dock by himself.

"Alex?" She called, then stopped when she saw tears in his eyes as he looked up at her.

"Oh, Rowan... you saw me crying..." He sniffled and wiped away his tears, looking away.

Rowan dropped her things on the dock and sat next to him. Turning his face towards her, she wiped away more tears as they slipped down his cheeks. "What's wrong?"

Alex sighed. "It was today... twelve years ago... that my Mom died."

Rowan looked at him, worried. She looped her arm through his and grasped his hand. "I'm sorry..."

Alex looked up at the sky. "I still remember her well... she'd make salty radish sandwiches for lunch... and toss the gridball with me in the back yard. She took good care of me... and I was too you young to really say 'thanks'. Now she's gone forever."

Rowan shook her head. "She's not gone forever, Alex. A piece of her still lives on in you."

Alex pulled out a small item from his pocket. "This is the only keepsake I have left..." He showed it to Rowan. "Her secret music box."

Rowan watched him open the music box and listened to the beautiful melody that played. She could see the happiness and sadness in his eyes as memories came to him. "It's beautiful."

Alex closed the music box and put it away. "So... what are you thinking right now, Rowan?"

Rowan looked up at the sky. "Honour your mother's memory by always doing your best."

"Ya, I know... That's why I've always been so determined to be successful with my sports stuff... Make it or not... as long as I try my hardest I think she'd be proud of me."

Rowan looked at him and smiled. "I know she'd be proud of you."

Alex looked at the sky, managing a smile. "Thanks, Rowan."

She gave his hand a gentle squeeze. "I know it's gets lonely sometimes when you lose people close to you." She looked at the sky, smiling as the seagulls flew overhead. "But, if you ever get lonely again, I'll always be here for you. No matter what."

Alex looked at her, surprised. "Rowan..." He smiled when she grinned at him, her rosy cheeks even rosy than normal. "You know, you're my best friend in the whole town. I was worried I screwed that up by kissing you on your birthday like that."

Rowan shook her head and smiled. "It was the best birthday present I could have asked for." She poked his cheek with her finger and stood. "Besides, you shouldn't worry so much."

Alex watched as she kicked off her sandals and slid out of her shorts and tank top.

"Now, we came here for some fun, right?" Rowan said, looking down at him. Smiling, she jumped off the dock and into the water, splashing him.

Alex chuckled, kicking off his shoes and slipping out of his clothes before cannonballing into the water next to her.

Rowan turned her head, laughing, to avoid getting splashed in the face. When she turned back, Alex was shaking his hair out of his face with a big grin ready for her.

* * *

After an hour or two swimming and enjoying some time on the beach, Rowan and Alex figured it'd be best to head back into town.

"Um... Rowan?"

Rowan looked back at Alex to see he had stopped. "What is it?"

Alex rubbed his neck, blushing. "Don't tell anyone I was crying. Okay?"

Rowan smiled, giving him a wink before heading for the bridge.

"Hey, wait!"

Rowan looked back and stuck her tongue out playfully before turning and running off.

Alex chased after her, seeing her head up towards the park.

Rowan stopped when she reached the park, finding a tree near the community center to hide behind. She peeked around the tree, seeing Alex coming up the path looking for her. She smiled and ducked back behind the tree.

Alex saw a glimpse of honey gold hair settled behind a nearby tree, so with a smirk he crept up behind the tree and grabbed Rowan.

Rowan squealed, then started laughing as Alex pinned her to the tree- tickling her. "You caught me! Stop!"

Alex grinned mischievously. "Not until you promise not to tell."

Rowan tried to catch her breath and put her hands to his chest, trying to push him back. "I promise!"

Alex let his hands come to rest on her hips and he smiled. "I win."

Rowan stuck her tongue out and giggled, reaching up to pull a leaf out of his hair. "And so you do."

The sun shined down through the leafy branches onto them and Alex's eyes widened when he noticed how truly brilliant her teal eyes were.

"What is it?"

He smiled and reached up, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "I just never realized how beautiful your eyes are."

Rowan blushed. "Really?"

Alex nodded, letting his hand rest on her neck. "Really." He leaned down, pressing his lips against hers.

Rowan was a bit caught off guard, but she leaned into him as he pressed her against the tree.

A cool summer breeze blew through, causing Rowan's hair to billow around them.

When Alex pulled away, he searched her eyes.

Rowan did the same, smiling when she realized she loved the way he was looking at her.

"Rowan! Alex!"

They jumped a bit and Alex looked around the tree.

"It's Abigail and the others."

Rowan sighed. "Well, it was a nice moment alone."

"Where are you guys?"

Alex looked down at her. "Should we join them?"

Rowan nodded. "They won't give up."

"Too bad... I was enjoying myself."

Rowan blushed and smiled. "Come on."

Alex followed after her as she stepped out of the trees and approached their friends. He stood just behind her as she greeted them and agreed to join them for lunch.

"Alex, are you coming too?"

He looked at Rowan and smiled, nodding. "I'd love to."


	16. Chapter 16

**A few days later...**

Rowan went to Pierre's with the new basket Marnie had made for her.

"Good morning, Pierre!"

Pierre beamed at her as she approached the counter. "Ah, Rowan! Good morning! How are you today?"

"I'm wonderful. And how are you and Caroline doing?"

"Wonderful ourselves. What can I do for you today?"

Rowan looked through the seed collection. "I think I'll take ten of each and then one of those, please."

Pierre looked at the bouquets on display and smiled. "I see. Have a special someone?"

Rowan blushed. "I hope so."

Pierre chuckled. "I remember when I was young and in love. Caroline was the only one who caught my eye."

"And you've never been happier?"

Pierre nodded as Caroline joined them. "I am very happy." He kissed her, then handed Rowan her seeds and the bouquet. "Here you are, Rowan. Good luck."

Rowan smiled. "Thanks, I might need it." She waved and left the general store, heading for home. She looked down at the bouquet as she walked, it nestled in with her other supplies, and she smiled. 'As odd as it may be to give a guy flowers, I hope he likes them.'

* * *

Rowan looked up at the sky, seeing it was past midday. She wiped her brow, adjusting her straw hat for the umpteenth time that day. Looking around, she smiled at her handiwork and head in, grabbing the basket of eggs and milk on the way. Setting the basket's contents in her fridge, Rowan placed the basket on the counter and went to get changed.

Slipping out of her clothes and grabbing her towel, she went to the bathroom and started her shower. When steam filled the room, she set her towel aside and stepped inside. The hot water rushing over her weary muscles felt wonderful, the dirt and mud washing off after hours of work. Washing her hair felt just as good, the dust sliding down each strand and disappear down the drain.

"Ah... much better..."

Rowan stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself with her towel, grabbing another for her hair. As she dried her hair, a knock came at her front door.

"Coming!"

She opened the door and smiled when she saw Alex standing there, waiting. "Hey, Alex."

Alex opened his mouth to reply, but couldn't say a word when he saw that she was in nothing more than a towel. "I uh... I wanted to..."

Rowan saw how flustered he was and looked down, blushing just as much as he was. "Sorry! I just got out of the shower!" She pulled the door open for him. "Why don't you come inside and I'll get dressed."

Alex stepped inside, closing the door behind him as Rowan hurried off to her room, shutting it behind her. 'Wow... she's cute even like that...'

Rowan fumbled with her drawers, trying to pull her clothes out as quickly as she could. 'Oh my god... he saw me practically naked... what if...' She shook her head, trying to shake the thought of what would have happened had the towel slipped.

Alex sat in the living, petting Luka while he waited for Rowan. He looked up when she came back into the living room, dressed in her favourite lilac button up shirt dress.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't even-" Rowan sighed, her towel in hand as she tried to dry the rest of her hair.

Alex cleared his throat. "It's alright, I shouldn't have come over unannounced."

Rowan blushed, sitting across from him. "So what's up?"

Alex looked at her, blushing a bit. "I um... I wanted to see if you'd want to hang out again today?"

Rowan blushed and nodded. "Sure. What'd you have in mind?"

Alex shrugged. "I don't know..." He laughed nervously. "I honestly didn't think about that."

'He's so cute...' Rowan thought, smiling. "Why don't we have a picnic? There's a pond near the back of the farm that has a big oak tree next to it."

"That sounds good." He stood. "I should head home then and put some stuff together."

"Want to meet back here in an hour?"

Alex nodded, smiling as Rowan walked him back to the door. "Sure. See you then."

Rowan smiled and watched him hurry down the road, seemingly as excited as she was. 'Perfect chance to give them to him.'

* * *

Alex stepped up onto Rowan's porch, hand raised to knock when he saw her note.

 _"Follow the path past the orchard and take it left. I'll be waiting for you by the big oak tree in the back."_

Alex smiled, tucking the note into his pocket and following her directions. Following the path from her porch and passed her orchard of fruit trees, he noticed that she had done ever more work than last he had been to her farm. She had a large barn and coop housing cows, goats, chickens, and ducks, then there was the well next to her house and the silo. The greenhouse was repaired and already filled with plants, and there was a new shed next to the greenhouse as well. Seeing the path turning left, Alex followed it down the middle of Rowan's corn fields straight to the pond. He couldn't help but smile when he saw her smoothing out a large flannel blanket, a basket of food ready next to her.

"Hey."

Rowan looked up and smiled. "You found it OK?"

Alex nodded, sitting down in front of her. "Ya. You've done a lot of work here. It's looking really good."

Rowan beamed. "Thanks." She pointed towards a large cluster of trees. "Those trees there? They're so out of place. I want to cut them down, store up the wood for projects or for firewood, then ask Robin to add in a stable for me. I've got the money and the materials for her to do it, I just need to clear the trees first."

Alex looked where she had pointed and nodded. "Nice." He looked back at her. "Sounds like a plan."

Rowan smiled. "So, I wasn't sure how hungry you were going to be. I kinda went a bit overboard."

Alex looked into the basket as Rowan brought it closer. "Oranges, peaches, sandwiches..." He looked up at her. "Wow... good thing I'm starving!" He grabbed the bag his grandmother had given him and started pulling stuff out. "I brought some stuff too."

Rowan watched him set out a plate of cookies, a few sandwiches, some starfruit and blueberries, and a bottle of spiced hard cider. "Wow..."

"I picked this up on the way over. Been dying to try it." Alex said, looking at the bottle.

"Can I see it?" Rowan took the bottled from him. "Ooo... it's an old one too..." She looked at him. "Shall we dig in?"

Alex nodded, smiling at that. "Sure."

* * *

The sun was beginning to set and the fireflies were starting to come out by the time Rowan and Alex had finished off all of the food, having stayed out by the pond for lunch and dinner. They talked, got caught up on the days they had missed with each other, discussed plans for the rest of the year, and passed the bottle of hard cider between them- Alex having forgotten to grab glasses.

"So, what were you hiding in the basket earlier?" Alex asked, taking a swig from the bottle.

Rowan blushed, realizing he must have seen her put a towel over the bouquet earlier. "N-Nothing."

Alex rolled his eyes and handed her the bottle. "Here, take the last of it."

Rowan looked at him. "You sure?"

Alex nodded. "It's all yours." He smiled as she downed the rest of the hard cider and let out a little burp accompanied by blushing cheeks. "I've never heard you burp before."

"I don't usually, not in front of other people."

Alex chuckled. "It's cute." He took the bottle and set it in his bag. "Well, it's starting to get late and these mosquitoes are starting to bug me."

Rowan giggled. "Pun intended?"

Alex smirked and stood. "Pun intended." He offered her a hand up. "Why don't we take this inside for a bit?"

Rowan smiled, taking his hand. "Sure."

They gathered everything together and headed back to the house, grateful to be inside behind closed doors and windows and away from the annoying mosquitoes.

"Want some help?"

Rowan shook her head, taking the blanket. "I've got it. Thanks though."

"So you going to show me what's in the basket?" Alex asked, gesturing to where Rowan had placed it.

Rowan blushed. 'I guess it's now or never.' She sighed and pulled out the bouquet, giving it to him. "These are for you."

Alex looked down at the bouquet, surprised. "Rowan..."

Rowan clutched the blanket close to her and looked down, trying to hide her blushing cheeks. "I know it's odd for girls to give guys flowers, but I heard that this is what you do when you really like someone and wish to express further interests."

Alex looked at her as she started to fidget a bit and smiled, setting the bouquet down on the table.

"You're my best friend, Alex, and I really like you. You mean a lot more to me than I ever thought you could." She looked up at Alex, her blush deepening.

Alex chuckled, and pulled a bouquet of his own from his bag. "Rowan."

Rowan looked up as he handed her a bouquet and her eyes widened. "Alex..."

Alex stepped closer to her and lifted her chin. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

Rowan smiled, her cheeks rosy. "Of course."


	17. Chapter 17

Alex wrapped his arm around Rowan's waist, pulling her in closer to him as he slid his hand along her neck. He leaned down and kissed her, smirking when it caught her off guard.

Rowan began to relax in his grasp as he pulled her in closer and moved her hands to his chest. She leaned into the kiss, deepening it.

When they pulled away, they looked at each other.

"It's uh, getting late..." Rowan said, unsure of what else to say.

"Ya? Are you saying I should leave?" Alex asked, pushing her slowly back towards the counter.

"No, you can stay, I just..." Rowan was still at a loss for words as Alex pushed her to the edge of the kitchen counter. She could feel the alcohol really settling in, not realizing how strong it actually was.

"You just what...?" Alex moved his hands to her hips and looked down at her. She looked so flustered, trying to maintain control and he could tell she was feeling the effects of the alcohol just as he was. He smirked and reached up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear, letting his hand come to rest on her cheek. "You're so beautiful..."

Rowan felt her heart pounding, her skin burning at his touch. 'What is this feeling? It's not the cider, so what..?'

Alex leaned down and kissed her again, this time with a bit more urgency.

Rowan wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers tangling in his hair. She pulled him closer, feeling a burning desire to have him as close to her as possible.

Alex grasped her hip with one hand, his other gripping her hair as he drew her in closer. When they pulled away for a breather, he returned her smile and kissed her again. Reaching up, he started undoing the buttons on her shirt dress and slid it off her shoulders. As the shirt dress hung loosely around her shoulders, Rowan reached up and pulled his t-shirt off. Alex pulled her in closer, lifting her up onto the counter. He leaned down and kissed her neck as she pulled away for a breather, smirking when a soft moan escaped her throat. Her legs wrapped around him, drawing him in closer, and he moved his lips along her neck to her ear, then to her jaw and back to her lips.

Rowan struggled to retain control, but his touch and his kisses were intoxicating as the cider. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her fingers became entangled in his hair as she drew him closer.

They were beginning to lose themselves to the moment, but then the phone rang and broke the spell.

"You should get that..." Alex said, smiling down at her.

"I probably should..." Rowan looked at him, smiling. "You'll need to let me down, then."

Alex set her down and watched as she hurried to answer the phone. He could hear bits of the conversation and gathered that it must have been his grandmother. He came up behind Rowan as she hung up the phone.

"Grandma?"

Rowan nodded. "She wanted to know if you were coming home tonight."

Alex smiled, pulling her closer. "And what'd you tell her?"

"That you'd be out pretty late, but that you have your key."

"She's probably locking up soon."

"Ya, it is getting pretty late. I think she was waiting up for you."

Alex sighed. "She does that. I tell her not to worry, but she does anyways."

Rowan smiled. "She just worries is all. She loves you very much."

Alex chuckled, kissing her forehead. "And what if I conveniently forgot my key at home?"

"Well then you'd get locked out." Rowan's smile grew. "If that were to happen, you'd be welcome to stay here for the night." She reached up and kissed him, her arms wrapping around his neck. "So what's it going to be?"

"Do you want me to stay?"

Rowan blushed. "I wouldn't mind if you did, I just worry about your grandma."

Alex smiled. "She called to check in, so everything is fine." He leaned down and kissed her neck. "Besides, there's something I'd like to finish that we started. Wouldn't you?"

Rowan shuddered under his touch, her body burning. "You tease..."

Alex smirked. "That wasn't a no."

Rowan smiled. "I'd like to."

Alex grinned, picking her up- earning a squeal from her- and carried her to her bedroom.

Rowan let him carry her to her bedroom, setting her down on the bed. She let him pull off her shirt dress and unhook her bra while she undid his jeans. Alex leaned down to kiss her and slid his thumb into her panties. Sliding them down her legs, he smirked seeing her so flustered. Pulling off the rest of his clothes, he pushed Rowan gently back onto the bed. They lay there kissing for awhile before their bodies began to ache for each other. Alex positioned himself between her legs, and kissed her again, deepening it as he became more and more aroused. Rowan gasped as he began rocking his hips back and forth, the feeling of him inside of her exhilarating. She wrapped her arms around him and held him close, her hands grasping his shoulders as he fucked her. Alex hooked her legs around his waist, one hand gripping her thigh while the other rested under her shoulder as it held her close to him. He began reaching his climax and his thrusts became harder and faster, causing Rowan to gasp. He worked his tongue into her mouth and she met him with her own as he deepened their kisses.

As they reached their climaxes, their bodies tensed and they held each other closer. Alex lay next to Rowan, panting with Rowan catching her breath next to him.

"That was..."

"Ya..."

They looked at each other and smiled, laughing softly.

"Will you stay?" Rowan asked, looking at him.

Alex grabbed the blanket and pulled it over them both, then wrapped his arms around her. "For you, yes."

* * *

Rowan woke the next morning feeling well rested, more so than she had in a long time. She rolled over and smiled when she saw Alex was still in bed with her. She reached up and stroked his cheek, her smile growing.

'I can't believe we had sex last night...'

Alex seemed to stir and moved closer to her before settling back in.

Rowan smiled, leaning over to kiss his cheek before getting out of bed. She slid into her underwear and her robe, then went to the kitchen to make breakfast.

While Rowan made breakfast, Alex stirred and stretched as he looked around the room.

'Oh, I'm in Rowan's room...' He smiled, then smelled the aroma of fresh coffee and pancakes. 'She's making breakfast?' He slid out of bed and got dressed before heading down the hall and into the kitchen where Rowan stood humming to herself. He came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her neck. "Morning, farm girl."

Rowan smiled, planting a kiss on his head. "Morning, all-star. How'd you sleep?"

Alex smirked, holding her closer. "Best night's rest ever. Who knew sex was such a great work out, too."

Rowan blushed and smiled. "That is true." She flipped the pancakes and set them on the nearby plate. "I made coffee if you'd like. Otherwise, there's orange juice in the fridge."

Alex smiled. "Not much of a coffee drinker, but orange juice sounds good. Anything I can help with?"

Rowan shook her head. "No, I'm almost done. Why don't you have a seat?"

Alex grabbed the orange juice from the fridge and sat down, pouring himself a glass. As he took a sip, he noticed the bouquet that he had given her was in a vase and set in the center of the table. He looked at the counter, seeing her bouquet to him in a vase as well.

Rowan finished cooking and brought the rest of the food to the table, taking a seat across from him. "Well, hope you're hungry."

Alex grinned. "I'm starving."


	18. Chapter 18

**Luau...**

Rowan walked along the beach, smiling and waving to everyone she passed by. She stopped by to add her ingredient to the community stew and asked if Marnie needed help.

"No, thank you though. Now, go on. Abigail was looking for you. I think they'd like to have another volleyball game today. A rematch of sorts."

Rowan smiled and nodded, then went to find Abigail.

"Rowan!"

She looked over to see Abigail waving her over to where she stood with Alex, Sam, and Sebastian.

"You made it!"

Rowan smiled. "Of course I did! I wouldn't miss it!"

Abigail smiled. "Wanna play some volleyball with us? We need one more person and the guys want a rematch."

Rowan shrugged. "Sure!"

Abigail beamed at her. "Great! It'll be Maru, you, and me, then Sebastian, Sam, and Alex again. Is that alright?"

Rowan nodded. "As long as the guys are ready to get their butts kicked. Again."

"You're going down this year, Rowan." Sam said very confidently.

"Oh? Bring it on then, boys. Let's get this game started."

Rowan stood with her team as the boys took their place on the makeshift court. She smiled at Alex, then looked to Abigail as she caught the ball.

"You guys ready?"

"Ready when you are."

Abigail nodded, serving the ball first.

The adults had gathered to watch the game, Marnie lucking being able to see it from her perch on the platform, and were entertained by the young adults competing.

"Oh, this will be good. Remember last year when Rowan did that move and won the game?" Pierre said.

"Has this become a new tradition?" Kent asked, leaning over to his wife.

Jodie nodded. "It looks like it. Last year, Rowan did this flip kick move that won them the game. It was really exciting."

The game was progressing similarly to the year before. It was three to three, the match being to five again.

"We're tied." Maru noted.

Rowan nodded. "For now. Come on girls, we've still got this."

Sebastian served, Maru spiked, but Sam dove and managed to get the ball over the net and land his team another point.

"Crap, they're one up." Abigail.

"We're doing just fine." Rowan said, smiling at her. "Don't worry, girls."

The girls took their positions and Sam served. Abigail tapped it over to Maru, who bumped it over to Rowan, who then spiked it over the net and landed them another point.

Alex, Sam, and Sebastian looked at each other in disbelief that the girls were tied with them.

"You boys look confused!" Maru called, laughing.

"Afraid we'll kick your butts again?" Rowan teased.

Alex looked between Maru and Rowan who smiled at him. "No, you're just overthinking it!"

"Well get ready! It's my serve!"

The boys positioned themselves and met Maru's serve. They passed it back over to the girls, who passed it back to them. This continued for a few minutes and the competitiveness of each player really started to show.

Sam spiked it over the net, but Maru caught it and sent it back over. Sebastian bumped it to Sam, who set it up for Alex to spike it.

Just like the year before, as Alex jumped up and spiked it- thinking he'd get his team an ace point- Rowan dove forward, then flipped and spun, the top of her foot smacking the ball back onto their side. Alex watched as the ball zipped passed him and towards Sebastian, but Sebastian didn't reach it in time and it landed in their court before bouncing out of bounds.

Rowan stood up and grinned as Maru and Abigail cheered. Alex, Sebastian, and Sam stared between her and where the ball landed and back to her with awe. Rowan couldn't help but laugh with the girls and enjoy the cheering from their crowd. When she met Alex's gaze, she offered him a wink and smiled.

"Well, now that we won, let's eat!"

The governor was the first to the taste the stew when it was ready and he loved it. Between watching the volleyball match and the stew, he said it was the best luau Pelican Town had ever hosted. Rowan offered to help clean things up, but Lewis and the others who were already working on it told her it was fine.

As the luau continued into its end, Alex found Rowan and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"So, is that going to be your signature move now?"

Rowan smiled. "It just might if we make this a tradition every year."

Alex kissed her cheek. "I think we might just do that. I think I speak for the other guys when I saw this, but it really sucks having my butt kicked."

Rowan leaned into him and smiled. "It gives you a bit of competition, though, right?"

Alex smiled. "I suppose it does."

* * *

 **Two days later...**

"Hello?"

 _"Hey, Alex. I was wondering if you'd want to have dinner at my place tonight?"_

"Sure. I'll just let my grandma know."

 _"OK. Um... how about 7?"_

"Sure, sounds good. Want me to bring anything?"

 _"Just your cute self."_

Alex smiled. "Alright. I'll see you at 7."

"Who was that dear?"

Alex looked up as Evelyn came into the kitchen. "Rowan. She invited me over for dinner tonight. Is that OK?"

Evelyn smiled and nodded. "Of course, dear. We'll just do a big birthday brunch instead."

Alex smiled. "Thanks, Grandma."

* * *

Rowan stood in the kitchen, cooking dinner for Alex. She had recalled that his favorite meal was salmon with kale and amaranth and she was just glad she was lucky enough to find salmon this time of year.

A knock came at the door and she looked up, seeing it was a quarter to 7. She set down the towel and went to the door, finding Alex waiting on the other side.

"You're early."

Alex smiled. "Hope you don't mind?"

Rowan grinned. "Not at all. Come on in."

Alex followed her inside, closing the door behind him as she went back to the kitchen. He smiled and knelt down as Luka came up to say hi to him. "Hey, boy. Good to see you, too." He rubbed the mutt's ears and stood, looking up at Rowan. He smiled, seeing her move around the kitchen in her apron with her hair pulled back. "Need any help?"

Rowan shook her head. "Thanks, but I've got it. It's almost done. Why don't you sit?"

Alex sat on the couch and leaned back, watching her. 'She really loves to cook.' He smiled, then rubbed Luka's belly when he hopped up onto the couch next to him.

After a while, Rowan finished getting everything together and set the table. "It's ready, Alex."

Alex stood, coming over to her as she pulled her apron off. He smiled, seeing her in her favorite lilac and mint sundress. He wrapped his arms around her waist and leaned down, kissing her. "Thanks, Rowan."

Rowan smiled. "Of course. Now, come on. Let's eat."

* * *

Alex sat back and sighed in content as Rowan started clearing away the dishes. "That was wonderful. Where'd you learn to cook like that?"

Rowan smiled. "My dad taught me. It's one thing we really both enjoyed doing."

"I don't mean to pry, but you never mention your mother."

Rowan's smile faded a bit. "My mother died when I was younger. I don't really remember much about her, I was too little. She got really sick and nothing the doctor's did would help. Then one day, she never woke up again."

"I'm sorry..."

Rowan looked at him, her smile growing a bit more. "It's alright. Dad used to tell me that she was the one who taught him how to cook, so when I was old enough he started teaching me to cook with her recipes. So I guess in a way, I can still remember her a bit through that."

Alex stood and went to her, wrapping his arms around her. "Well, I think you're an excellent cook and it's a good way to remember your mom, even if it's only a little."

Rowan smiled and leaned into him. "Thanks." She looked back at him and gave him a quick kiss. "Now, go sit back down. I won't have you doing dishes on your birthday."

Alex chuckled and went to sit down on the couch, waiting for her to finish what she was doing. "So, all this for my birthday?"

Rowan smiled. "Oh, sweetie, there's more."

Alex raised an eyebrow. "Really now?"

Rowan nodded, drying her hands and grabbing something from atop the fridge. "Here, this is part of it."

Alex opened the present and found hazelnut cookies and a letter "A" for his jacket. "Thanks, Rowan." He looked over the letter and smiled. "Did you make this?"

Rowan nodded. "Mmhmm. Do you like it?"

Alex nodded and kissed her. "I do. You didn't have to, though."

Rowan smiled. "You're my boyfriend, Alex. And my best friend. It wouldn't sit right with me if I didn't do something for your birthday." She stood and offered her hand to him. "Come on. There's one more thing for you."

Alex looked at her, curious. "Oh? And what's that?"

Rowan grasped his hand and led Alex to the bedroom. "Let me show you what I had in mind."

Alex let her push him back on the bed, his body beginning to burn with anticipation.

Rowan undid his jeans and pulled his cock out, wrapping her tongue around it as she took in as much of him as she could.

Alex gasped, gripping the sheets. 'Shit...'

Rowan moved up and down his cock, tasting him in a new way. She smiled and stood, positioning herself over him. "You really liked that, didn't you?"

Alex looked at her. "O-Of course I did."

Rowan smiled, her body burning for him. "Well then, let me make you feel even better." She slid his cock into her and gasped, feeling him from a different angle a new pleasure. She began rocking her hips back and forth, her hands resting on his chest.

Alex gripped her hips, urging her on. "W-What got into you, Rowan?"

Rowan chuckled and leaned down. "You did, silly." She kissed him, letting him guide her hips a bit. She pulled away and kissed his cheek, moving her lips along his jaw to his neck.

As Alex shuddered under her touch, his body feeling pure ecstasy, Rowan smiled and kissed him, moving her hips faster and faster as Alex wrapped his arms around her and held her close. Rowan moved her hips faster and faster, quickly pushing them both to their climaxes. Reaching their limits, Alex pulled out of Rowan as she slid onto his side.

"That was... wow..."

Rowan giggled and kissed him. "Happy birthday, all-star."


End file.
